Mi niñito, conejito o perrito
by Sao801
Summary: Butters y Kenny tienen un hijo. Token y Clyde tienen otro ¡Todos las mascotas se están convirtiendo en niños! Ahora deben cuidar de ellos y vivir como una familia. (Cambio de trama) Bunny, Tyde, Creekomas, Staryle, Dip, ChristopherxGregory y OCxBradley.
1. Conejito tierno y tímido

Butters Stoch era el tipo de chico al cual le gustaba los conejos, la verdad, había tenido varios a través de los años. Junto con su novio, Kenneth McCormick, jugaban a que el conejito era su pequeño hijo. Desde que eran novios, el primer conejo que conoció Kenny era un pequeño de color blanco con la cola negra, su nombre era Pipe, pero él murió cuando Cartman se lo robó y se sentó sobre el pobre conejito sin darse cuenta. Esto dejó devastado a Butters, haciéndolo llorar mucho.

Obtuvo un segundo conejo, él era Mota de Algodón, Kenny se lo regaló ya que veía que Butters extrañaba mucho al pequeño Pipe, pero tampoco pudo durar mucho, su madre lo aplastó con la puerta cuando iba entrando al cuarto. Butters desapareció durante cuatro días después de eso, nadie sabía la verdad.

Hubo un tercer conejo, ese también se lo regaló Kenny a la edad de 17 años. Era completamente blanco, con un gran listón en su cuello. Lo llamaron con un nombre chistoso, Bolita de Manzana, a Butters le gustaban las manzanas. A ese pequeño de verdad lo iba a cuidar, no dejaría perder a otro de sus hijos nunca más. Jugaba con él a todas horas y lo acariciaba mucho, casi nunca se separaba de él, pero lo escondía de sus padres. No quería que pasase lo de la última vez… Algo que sencillamente le daban ganas de vomitar.

- - Kenny, Bolita necesita también jugar contigo – Decía Butters con una sonrisa mientras paseaba con su pequeño hijo y lo acercaba a Kenny.

- -Está bien – Contestó Kenny con algo de desganas.

Antes de poder tomar al pequeño conejito, alguien empujó por atrás a Butters, ocasionando que la pequeña bola de pelos cayera al suelo y saliera corriendo. Kenny salió disparado tras él, quien se dirigía directamente a la carretera, haciendo que el rubio más pequeño perdiese su color del susto.

- -¡LO TENGO, BUTTERCUP! – Gritó Kenny orgulloso mientras sostenía al conejo en el aire

Ese momento de gloria no duró mucho, ya que un auto arrolló a Kenny de forma inmediata, matándolo de una vez. Butters se asustó mucho y corrió a ver, el conejo estaba bien, se asustó y se metió en el anorak de su ''padre'' muerto. Butters tan sólo tomó a Bolita de Manzanas en brazos y corrió tan rápido como pudo en dirección a su casa. Él dejó a su pequeño bebé en la cama, aún estaba inquieto de lo que acababa de pasar, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso. Poco a poco cayó en brazos de Morfeo, con su pequeño hijo al lado.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente gracias a que sintió a alguien sobre él, estaba temblando y llorando. No podía creer lo que veía, un pequeño niño de no más de 4 años estaba sobre él, con la piel y los cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y ojos rojizos, temblando y derramando lágrimas y mocos.

- -Q-quiedo a mi papi… ¡MI PAPI! – Chillaba el niño.

- -¿Eh…? ¿Qué? – Decía un sorprendido Butters al ver a tal pequeño. ¿Podría ser…?

- -¡Mami, quiedo a papi! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Chillaba aún más su pequeñín.

Oh, Jesucristo. ¡De verdad era él! ¡Era Bolita de Manzana! ¿Es que acaso vino un hada buena y lo convirtió en un niño? Pero no era así, era todo lo contrario. Jamás llegó nadie, y no fue un hada buena, sino alguien malo.

- - Tranquilo, bebé… Papi vendrá… -Consolaba Butters, aún sin salir de su shock. Para poder consolar al niño, acariciaba su pequeña espaldita.

- - N-no… ¡Papi está muerto! ¡Yo ro vi! – Gemía nuevamente.

- - A-ay, hamburguesas… - Dijo el rubio, creía que hablaba de su verdadero padre, un conejo, no sabía que Kenny había muerto al día anterior.

El niño seguía llorando y llorando mientras su ''madre'' trataba de consolarlo. Pronto, el ruido se hizo insoportable para los padres Stoch, haciendo que Steven suba al cuarto en donde se encontraban su hijo y su nieto desconocido.

- -¡BUTTERS, DEJA DE HACER TANTO RUIDO! – Se quejó el padre, abriendo la puerta del cuarto. - ¡¿De quien es ese niño?!

- -¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Se asustaba más Bolita de manzana.

- -¡Papá, lo asustas! – Se quejó Butters, ya estresado.

- -¡No me hables así, jovencito! ¡DEVUELVE AHORA MISMO ESE NIÑO!

- -¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaa aaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaa! –Chillaba aún más

- -¡PAPÁ, YA CÁLLATE! – Gritó ya al borde de la locura el pequeño Stoch.

- -¡Te dije que no hablaras así! ¡CASTIGADO! –Gritó con furia el señor Stoch.

De forma seguida, Steven Stoch se llevó a Bolita hacia la sala, a pesar de que este gritaba mucho por querer estar con su madre.

- -¡Linda, ven aquí, Linda! – Decía Steven, tratando de localizar a su esposa para mostrarle el niño.

- -¡MAMI! – Chillaba el albino.

- -¡DÉJALO! – Gritó Butters, golpeando a su padre en el rostro para poderse llevar el niño.

Era la sensación más extraña que tuvo Butters en toda su jodida vida. ¡Había acabado de desobedecer a su padre y lo había golpeado! En cierta forma, se sintió bien, pero no hizo mucho caso y corrió con su pequeño hacia su cuarto nuevamente, para cerrar la puerta con llave y bloquearla con muebles. ¡Oh, demonios, estaba en problemas! Pero eso no importaba ¡Era su pequeño hijo, no iba a dejar que nadie se lo llevase! ¡Nadie!

- -M-mami… -Lloriqueaba el nene mientras abrazaba al rubio con miedo.

- -No te preocupes… Mami no dejará que te lleven lejos, hijo… - Contestó Butters para tranquilizarlo.

Durante unos minutos, escucharon los gritos furiosos de Steven al otro lado de la puerta, estaba realmente furioso con lo que había acabado de hacer su hijo ¡Cómo se atrevía! Pero después se cansó y lo dejó. Ambos chicos no se separaban uno del otro, siempre abrazados, hasta que Bolita se separó.

- -Teno hambre…. – Se quejó

- -Ay, Salchichas… No puedo salir del cuarto, mis padres me matarán… - Decía Butters. – Ven, súbete a mis hombros.

- -Teno miedo…

- -No te caerás, te lo prometo.

Bolita confió en su tutor y subió a sus hombros. El rubio bajó con cuidado por su ventana, para que su niño no se cayera y se rompiera la cabeza. Al bajar, ambos empezaron a caminar, tomados de las manos, hasta que Bolita volvió a temblar y a estornudar.

- -Teno fio… -Se quejó el pequeño.

- -Debería ir a comprarte abrigo…

Butters sólo cargó a su bebé y se lo llevó a elegir ropa, tan sólo le compró lo necesario para el frio, una chaqueta y un gorro, el cual tenía un bonito modelo, teniendo orejitas de conejo. Lo llevó a comer también, al lugar que frecuentaba con su novio libre de mujeres ''El refugio'', el lugar favorito de los chicos.

- -Hey, Leopold. – Decía Daniel, un empleado temporal del lugar.

- -Hola, Daniel. Tráeme un jugo de zanahoria y unas frutas y un café suave, por favor.

- -¿Y quién es el nene? – Miró el pelinegro - ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

- -S-soy Bolita de Manzana… -Contestó con timidez el chiquillo.

- -¿No es ese tu conejo, Leopold?

- -Creció… Se convirtió en un niño de verdad.

- -¿Es Pinocho o algo así?

- -¡Lo digo en serio!

- -Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaro… Voy por tus cosas… - Y con eso, -Daniel se fue, sin creerle.

Bolita de Manzana comió con gusto, estaba hambriento, no comía nada desde el día anterior. Su ''madre'' lo veía feliz, ahora sabía lo que es tener un hijo, y le gustaba, a pesar de que tan sólo lo tiene desde hace unas horas.

- - ¡Papi! –Exclamó Bolita, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo hacia Kenny, el cual entraba al lugar.

- - ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Buttercup ¿De quién es este niño? – Preguntó confundido Kenny.

- -E-es nuestro… -Contestó el rubio mientras frotaba sus nudillos. –Es Bolita de Manzana, se convirtió en un niño.

- -¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero yo no puedo ser papá! ¡Sólo tengo 17 años!

- -¿No me quieres, papi….? –Preguntó Bolita, con sus ojitos cristalizados ya que casi iba a llorar.

- -¡No, no! No llores, papi te quiere mucho – Contestó rápidamente el encapuchado para no ver llorar al pequeñín.

Kenneth se llevó al albino a la mesa donde estaba sentado su novio, sentándolo en sus piernas y mirando al rubio con dudas, mientras el niñito jugaba con las tirillas de su abrigo.

- - Loo loo loo, tengo manzanas. Loo loo loo, y tú también. Loo loo loo Vamos juntitos~ - Canturreaba el ex conejito la canción favorita de su madre. De allí tal vez venía su nombre.

Butters no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ternura de su bebé, ¡Era demasiado lindo! O al menos para él. A Kenny no le parecía tan lindo la idea de tener que cuidar a un niño, menos a sus 17 años y siendo pobre.

- - Bolita, hijo – Dijo el mayor – Anda por allí, los papis tenemos que hablar. Pórtate bien ¿Ok?

- -Sí, papi – Contestó él, dándole un beso a su padre y yéndose por el lugar.

- -Butters, no podemos quedárnoslo. – Dijo de forma directa - Si llega a seguir como un niño, debemos darlo en adopción – Kenny habló con seriedad.

- -¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡No quiero, Kenny! ¡No quiero darle mi bebé a un desconocido!

- -¡Butters, piénsalo! No tenemos dinero para criarlo, no vivirá feliz. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sea un inmundo niño pobre e infeliz?

- -¡Él es feliz! ¡Es feliz con nosotros! Tú no lo vistes llorar… Como lloraba por ti. No quiero verlo llorar nuevamente, Kenny…

- -Pero Butters… Esto es lo mejor para él, no podemos tenerlo, te lo digo en serio. Si tuviésemos dinero y fuéramos mayores, tal vez, pero no… Somos muy chicos para criar a un niño. Yo ni si quiera tengo que comer por las malditas mañanas.

- -¡No me importa, Kenny! Si es necesario, dejaré de estudiar y venderé mi cuerpo, ¡Pero no voy a regalar a mi hijo! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Bolita no estará en adopción!

- -¿Vender tu cuerpo? ¿Eres estúpido? Esto es como cuando fuimos a Hawaii… - Suspiró el encapuchado. –Está bien, Buttercup… Nos quedaremos con el niño. Pero NO vas a dejar tus estudios… Esa es nuestra única salida en un maldito futuro.

- -Gracias, Kenny… - Dijo Butters con una sonrisa.

Bolita caminaba por el lugar, curioseando como el pequeño conejito que es. A pesar de todo, era muy tímido, él tan sólo miraba fijamente al dueño del lugar con mucha pena.

- -Bolita, Bebé – Llamó Butters – Nos tenemos que ir.

- -¡Voy, mami!

El bebé corrió hacia su madre y este lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó junto con su novio.

* * *

***Le pone Pause al Osu!* Ejem... Perdonad mi ausencia (Que más da, nadie me extraña.) askjdhsakfhasdf ¡Bunny! ¡Este será un fic largo! 8D Os contaré uwu mi amigaza Salomé y yo roleamos mucho Bunny :3 y de la noche a la mañana apareció Bolita... ¡Yo lo manejo! 8D Y claro, soy la seme ewé pues, se me ocurrió pasar el rol a fic 8D Lo tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo, y apenas lo vengo publicando ahora... uwu ¡Tendrá Tyde! 8D ¡Oh, sí, nenas! ¡Tyde! Son mis 2 parejas protagonistas de este fic. -w- Y no, no voy a dejar a medias el fic de ''Perdóname'', sólo lo pospuse porque me daba flojera escribir... Había escrito algo y lo tuve que cerrar sin guardar D: mooou... Pues, pronto os mostraré un dibujo de Bolita, pero eso será otro día. uwu Bueno, ya que -3- ¡Disfruten! :3**

**¿Reviews? ¡SON GRATIS! 8D *Vuelve a jugar Osu***


	2. Perrito lindo y juguetón

Clyde vivía con su novio Token, el cual siempre complacía todos sus caprichos y le compraba todo lo que quería ya que él era rico.

- - ¡Mira que conejito tan bonito! – Dijo Clyde mientras sonreía al ver al conejito de Butters, el cual enseñaba en el refugio.

- - ¿Quieres uno? – Preguntó el afroamericano.

- - No, no me gustan casi. Prefiero los perros. Te hacen compañía mientras tu novio se va de negocios con su padre.

- - Está bien, está bien. No me tienes que lanzar indirectas. – Token volteó los ojos.

- - ¡No son indirectas!

- - Si no mencionas mi nombre, es una indirecta.

El moreno se llevó a su novio, el cual susurraba que no era una indirecta. Token sencillamente ignoró a su regordeta pareja y siguió su camino hacia la tienda de mascotas. Habían muchos animales, perros muy bonitos y aves revoloteando el lugar.

- - Hey, Clyde – Golpeó ligeramente el brazo de su novio con la mano, llamando su atención. – Mira que gato tan enorme…

- - ¡Madre mía! – Exclamó Clyde con asombro al ver un enorme gato.

El gato no tenía un tamaño normal, era grande y gordo, se parecía a Garfield por tal tamaño, ambos sólo rieron por la comparación. El atleta siguió buscando a su nueva mascota, se sentía maravillado al ver a los perritos, quería llevárselos a todos, pero sabía que no podía ser posible, o que no podría lidiar con tantos perros… Así que fijó su mirada en un pequeño San Bernardo. El pequeño perseguía su cola y se cayó, esto le hizo mucha ilusión a Clyde y tan sólo soltó un ''Awwwwwwww'' Con sus ojos brillosos.

- - ¡Token, quiero ese! – Decía sin dejar de mirar a la bola de pelos.

- - ¿Seguro?

- - ¡Sí, es muy lindo! – Este ya estaba muy tonto por ver tanta ternura.

- - Bien, nos llevaremos este.

El dependiente les dio un papeleo para que pudieses adoptar al perro, papeleo que tuvo que llenar Token mientras Clyde abrazaba a su nuevo cachorro con mucho amor. Realmente estaba emocionado.

- - ¿Cómo lo llamarás? – Preguntó Token.

- - Uhmmmmmmm…. –Pensó el castaño por un momento- ¡Ya sé! Se llamará Tyde – Tan sólo sonrió ante su decisión.

Token no pudo evitar sonreír y terminar de llenar sus papeles. Al terminar, empezaron a caminar a la mansión Black mientras charlaban.

- - Necesitará un collar. – Comentó Token.

- - Y muchas otras más. – Miró Clyde mientras acariciaba a su perrito.

Así que por el camino empezaron a comprar las cosas necesarias para su perrito. Por fin llegaron a la mansión Black y Clyde dejó a su cachorro en el suelo, el cual salió corriendo a explorar la casa rápidamente. El castaño se rió ante el entusiasmo de su perrito y salió corriendo tras él. Token suspiró, su novio era realmente infantil, pero realmente le gustaba.

Llegó la noche y Clyde estaba en la cama, sin separarse del cachorro.

- - Token ¿Puede dormir con nosotros, por faaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

- - ¿Dormir con nosotros? Clyde, es un perro, no puede dormir con nosotros. Además, ya le compré una cama esta tarde ¿No?

- - Pero Tokeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Suplicaba - ¿No ves lo lindo que es? Tan sólo por esta noche, porfis.

- - He dicho que no, Clyde. Además, podríamos aplastarlo.

- - ¡No, yo estaré pendiente! – Dijo mientras abrazaba más a su perrito. - ¡En serio!

- - No, Clyde, no dormirá con nosotros. Y es lo último que diré.

- - ¡Bien! Entonces, yo dormiré con él en el suelo.

- - ¿En el suelo? Clyde, deja de ser tan infantil.

- - ¡Nada de eso! ¡Dormiré con él, aunque no quieras! ¡Y es mi decisión! ¡He dicho!

Token suspiró, en verdad Clyde podía ser demasiado infantil. No sabía qué hacer, no quería al perro en su cama, pero tampoco que Clyde durmiera en el suelo. Así que sólo se sentó en su cama y se arropó.

- - ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Buenas noches – Contestó el ricachón mientras apagaba las luces.

Clyde no lo podía creer. ¡Token de verdad lo iba a dejar que durmiera en el suelo! Esto no podía estar pasando. Normalmente Token complace todos los caprichos de su novio, pero al parecer, esta vez no.

- - ¡B-bien! ¡Buenas noches! – Contestó molesto mientras se acostaba en el suelo y abrazaba a su bola de pelos- No me importa… -Susurró con ligeras lágrimas asomándose por las esquinas de sus ojos.

Tyde bostezó. A Clyde lo animó un poco la ternura con lo que lo hacía y sonrió ligeramente, pero seguía triste. Él realmente quería dormir con Tyde, pero también quería dormir en la cama… Espera un momento ¿La cama? ¡No, con Token! Sí, eso, con Token. O al menos eso es lo que él creía. Al pasar los minutos, empezó a temblar del frio y a sentirse más incómodo. El piso era duro, y sucio. Poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta lo egoísta que realmente era con Token. Él siempre le daba todo lo que él quería, sin chistar. Complacía absolutamente todos sus caprichos, sin importar lo estúpidos o infantiles que eran, él lo hacía porque amaba a Clyde. Así que ¿Por qué Clyde no podía hacer al menos una cosa que pidiera Token? Porque él era egoísta. Se dio cuenta y comenzó a llorar con un tono bajo.

Token aún no se había dormido, le preocupaba Clyde a pesar de que dijo que no le importaba si dormía en el suelo. Tal vez fue un poco duro con el castaño y debió dejarlo dormir con el perro en la cama. Poco a poco pudo escuchar un ruido que venía de su lado, o más bien del suelo. Se asomó a la orilla de su cama y se asomó a ver a Clyde, el cual estaba llorando y temblando por el frio mientras aún abrazaba a Tyde.

- - Oye, Clyde… No llores – Dijo Token mientras se bajaba de la cama. –Ven, puedes dormir con el perro en la cama, pero no llores.

- - P- perdón… snifgh – Decía Clyde mientras se sentaba y secaba sus lágrimas – Soy muy egoísta… Ngh…. N-nunca hago nada de lo que dices… Nunca te complas-plasco en nada… Soy un asco…. – Continuaba diciendo mientras bajaba su cabeza y secaba sus lágrimas. – Tú siempre haces todo lo que yo digo… Te debes de sentir obligado a estar conmigo….

- - No Clyde, no eres un asco. –Contestó Token mientras besaba su frente y levantaba su cabeza – No me siento obligado a estar contigo, porque tú me gustas. ¿Bien? No tienes que hacer nada a cambio para mí. Pero sí sería lindo si a veces me hicieras caso…

Eso último sólo hizo que a Clyde se le salieran más lágrimas.

- - No llores – Token abrazó a Clyde y lo arrulló. – Puedes subir a la cama con Tyde, no importa.

- - P-pero te molesta….

- - No me molesta. No te preocupes.

Tyde dormía profundamente mientras sus dueños se abrazaban y besaban profundamente sobre él. Ambos se separaron y Token tan sólo le dio otro beso en la frente a Clyde mientras se levantaba.

- - Bien, ahora sube a la cama, puedes subir a Tyde si quieres.

Clyde no esperó a que Token lo repitiera para llevarlo a cabo. Tomó a su perrito y subió a la cama rápidamente, volviendo a besar a su novio y acariciando a su mascota. La vida con Token de verdad era muy buena.

Al día siguiente, Clyde tomó muchas fotos de Tyde. De verdad amaba a ese perro, a pesar de haberlo obtenido el día anterior. Su celular se llenó de fotos del perro e incluso puso una como fondo de pantalla.

- Clyde, apresúrate – Llamó Token desde la puerta. – Ya me voy.

- - ¡Voy! – Exclamó. – Volveré pronto, Tyde. Ya vuelvo.

Después de acariciarlo, fue con su novio al refugio. Allí intercambió fotos con Butters. El rubio le pasaba fotos de Bolita y él de Tyde. Se le notaba a ambos la felicidad de sus mascotas. Bueno, lo de Butters no era una mascota, era su hijo, a pesar de ser de mentiritas, era su hijo.

Clyde no era nada sin Tyde, eso era obvio para Token. No sabía qué haría si le pasase algo al perro, sería realmente desastroso. Ya habían durado una semana con el animal y el amor de Clyde no disminuía por el canino. Lo quería tanto como a Token, al cual siempre complacía sexualmente por tan maravilloso regalo.

- - Buenas noches, Token – Decía Clyde mientras abrazaba a su novio.

- - Buenas noches, Clyde… - Contestó Token ya cansado.

Habían acabado de tener una ronda de sexo, era una de esas noches en las que Clyde estaba caliente y quería complacer a su novio como fuera. La vida era realmente buena para Token… Tal vez debía darle un perro más seguido a Clyde. Tyde los miraba fijamente desde debajo de la cama, el no podía subir, era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar la orilla o saltar a pesar de ser un San Bernardo. Sólo se acostó en su cama y se durmió al mismo tiempo que sus dueños.

- - Clyyyyyyyyyyyyde – Decía una voz infantil.

- - ¿Uhmmm…? – Clyde estaba adormilado y cansado. – Cinco minutos más…

- - Pero Clyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyde, tengo hambre – Insistió el dueño de la voz mientras se montaba en Clyde.

- - Estás pesado… -Se quejó el atleta.

Esperen un momento ¿Pesado? Token no era así de pesado y técnicamente nadie le pedía comida realmente. Se terminó de despertar y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía en frente. Un pequeño niño de piel que no era muy oscura ni muy blanca con el cabello alborotado lo veía. También notó que estaba un poco gordo, era bastante ancho para su edad. Sus ojos estaban plantados sobre Clyde, quien lo veía sorprendido.

- - ¡Despertaste! - Exclamó contento mientras abrazaba al castaño y lo besaba en la cara.

- - ¿Quién eres, niño? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- - ¡No me llames niño! – Dijo molesto mientras inflaba sus cachetes. – Sabes quién soy, ¡Soy la razón de tu vida!

- - Eeeer…. No…. Mi razón de vida son Token y Tyde… ¡Tyde!

El niño sonrió.

- En donde está Tyde?! ¡TYDE!

Ahora el niño sólo llevó su mano hacia su frente, no podía creer que su dueño fuera tan estúpido…

- - ¡Yo soy Tyde! – Se quejó. - ¡Tengo hambre!

- -¿Eres Tyde? Niño, deja de estar bromeando. ¡Devuélveme a mi perro!

- -¡Es que yo soy Tyde, en serio! Mira –Y mostró su collar. – Tú me lo distes, junto a Token. Después de estarse besuqueando en todo momento.

- - … Token, despierta – Llamó Clyde, asustado y moviendo al moreno. - ¡DESPIERTA!

- - Ngh… - Gruñó el negro. - ¿Qué quieres?

- - Mira esto.

Token despertó y miró al gordito que estaba en su cama…. Al gordito más oscuro, ya que Clyde también estaba un poco panzón. El niño tenía sus brazos cruzados, estaba molesto, quería su comida ya.

- - ¿Quién es? - Preguntó aún soñoliento.

- - Parece que es Tyde…

- - ¿Tyde? Clyde, deja de decir tonterías… ¿Quién es este niño?

- - ¡Soy Tyde! – Dijo en voz alta el nene. - ¡Tengo hambre! Clyde, quiero comer. ¡Después, vamos a jugar! ¡Juguemos en el parque como siempre lo hacemos!

Token no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Era una broma de Clyde? Porque parecía demasiado irreal. Es cierto que el niño en cierta forma se parecía al perro, pero no podía ser él, era imposible.

- - E-espera… ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que eres el perro…?

- - A ver… Uhmmmmmmmm… - Pensó por un momento- ¡Oh, ya sé! Ayer por la noche los vi. Tú, Token, le metiste no sé que cosa a Clyde por la cola. Al parecer le dolía mucho, porque gritaba y lloraba, pero pedía más.

Ambos sólo se sonrojaron al rojo vivo, ¡Era él! Porque era el único en la habitación cuando hacían su acto de amor apasionado. Ninguno se lo podía creer, ¡Tenían que cuidar de un niño ahora! Clyde no tenía palabras, estaba asustado, pero no podía deshacerse de él, porque era Tyde, y él adoraba a Tyde. Token estaba sorprendido, pero no asustado ni nada por el estilo, sólo sorprendido.

- - Bien, ¿Me das de comer, Clyde? – Preguntaba el regordete mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su dueño y se acostaba sobre él. – Realmente tengo hambre…

- - Está bien… - Contestó, abrazándolo de forma instintiva. Oh, se sentía tan bien el saber que a quien abrazaba era a Tyde.

Los tres salieron de la cama, Clyde y Token se bañaron y vistieron para bajar a desayunar, Tyde tan sólo se sentó en una silla, emocionado porque al fin iba a comer. Pero algo estaba mal, era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar al mesa, la cual el llegaba hasta la nariz. Clyde se rió y puso unas almohadas en su silla para que pudiese alcanzar. Tyde sólo lo besó en la cara en forma de agradecimiento como lo hacía comúnmente cuando era un perrito.

- - ¡Esto está muy rico! – Decía con una sonrisa mientras comía su comida. – Clyde, me gusta mucho.

- - Qué bueno, Tyde – Sonrió.

- -Se oye muy raro que nos llames por nuestros nombres… - Se quejó ligeramente Token. - ¿Qué tal mamá y papá? – Bromeó.

- -Está bien. – Contestó mientras masticaba. Clyde sólo se sonrojo. – Mami – Dijo mirando a Clyde. - ¿Vamos a ir a jugar después?

- - C-claro, Tyde… - Contestó, pero luego sonrió a su niño.

Por ahora, la vida no estaba nada mal. Tyde no era un mal niño, sólo era un poco activo a pesar de lo gordito que estaba, pero era normal en un niño de su edad. Token y Clyde no tuvieron ningún problema adoptándolo como su hijo, era igual que cuando era un perro, sólo que ahora necesitaba ropa y más comida. Era muy cariñoso con ambos, sobretodo con Clyde ya que con él estaba mucho más apegado.

* * *

**fasdgsdhfjkgsadf, que fácil es copiar y pegar -w- *Abriendo sus juegos* Pues aquí el 2do cap~ ¿Verdad que Tyde es lindo? :3 el nombre no se lo puse yo, se lo puso Salomé xD en realidad, le puso el nombre a ambos, ya que fueron los ukes quienes nombraron a sus mascotas, y Salo es quien hace de uke~ kasjdhsad, que más da. Se nos debió ocurrir que Stripes también fuese un niño, pero eso no importa xD A ver cuando me digno a hacer el puto dibujo de Tyde y Bolita... .w. Los que tengo son una mamarrachada xD Pero ya qué, ¡Gracias por leer! :3 **

**luis carlos: Ya ves como es el nene de Token y Clyde xD y sí, el bebé de Kenny y Butters es tierno~ :3 Se parece mucho a Butters~**

**mfer. 06: Sé lo que se siente... Es acoso... ¡ACOSO HE DICHO! Ok no xD yo era igual a ti, en realidad, mi cuenta me la hice hace un tiempito, no llevo muchos meses xD y la historia continuará, no te preocupes :3**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis! Y me ayudan y motivan a escribir :3**


	3. Te quiero, mi niñito

- ¿Crees que a Bolita le haya pasado lo mismo, Token? – Preguntó Clyde mientras secaba la cabeza de Tyde ya que se había acabado de bañar.

- No lo sé… Posiblemente.

- Listo, ya puedes ir a jugar. – Sonrió y dejó al niño.

- ¡Weeeeeeeeee! – Dijo Tyde mientras se iba corriendo a jugar con sus juguetes nuevamente.

- Es tan lindo~ - Expresó Clyde al ver al gordito.

- Lo que me da risa es que esté tan relleno… - Rió Token. De verdad él no se veía bien al lado de su hijo adoptivo.

- A mí también, después le preguntaré si quiere ser delgado para que se ejercite conmigo.

- No creo que funcione….

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Clyde lo miró molesto.

- Nada, nada. Yo no dije nada – Token se fue, levantando ambas manos para declararse inocente.

Clyde sólo lo miró molesto mientras se iba a jugar con su pequeño. Realmente le molestaba que lo llamasen gordo, incluso su novio. Siempre lo ponía triste. Pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso, ya que el timbre del hogar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver quien llamaba. Se asomó para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver un anorak naranja en frente de la puerta. Era Kenny, y al parecer Butters estaba con él. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que el menor tenía a un niñito entre sus brazos, familiar de ellos no parecía.

- Hey, Clyde – Dijo Kenny - ¿En donde está Token?

- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Debo hablar con él seriamente.

- … Está bien… ¡Token, te llama Kenny!

Black se acercó a la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres, McCormick?

- … ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – Preguntó Kenny mientras volteaba a ver a Butters.

- Sí, es por Bolita. – Contestó

- Token, necesito trabajo. – Kenny volteó a ver a Token.

- ¿Trabajo? - Preguntó el chico de piel oscura. - ¿Para qué me servirías?

- ¡Por favor, Token! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Haré lo que sea! Te lavaré el baño, te visto ¡Te daré mamadas mejor que las que te da Clyde!

- ¡Hey! – Se quejó el castaño.

- Está bien, Kenny. Pasa

La pequeña familia entró a la mansión y Kenny se sentó junto a Butters en la sala para hablar con Token sobre algún trabajo. Tyde se acercó a ver a los extraños, se fijó principalmente en Bolita, el cual aún seguía en los brazos de Butters. El gordito le sonrió y lo saludó con mucha energía.

- ¡HOLA! – Gritó con entusiasmo.

- Ngh… - Miró Bolita desde los brazos de su madre. – Mami, me da miedo…

- No tienes que tener miedo. Saluda.

- H-hola… - Volvió a mirar Bolita- … No… - Este sólo se abrazó a Butters - ¡Me da mucho miedo, mami!

- No tienes que temer, hijo… - El rubio lo seguía arrullando - Sólo es algo… Inquieto.

- ¡Me da miedo! – Insistía.

- Ay, Hamburguesas… ¿Por qué no vas a jugar?

El niño negó con su cabeza y Butters suspiró. Tyde no entendía lo que tenía el conejito, así que sólo se fue a jugar nuevamente con sus juguetes. Mientras la conversación con los adultos avanzaba, Bolita de Manzana se aburría, así que salió de los brazos del tartamudo y empezó a caminar por el lugar. Butters lo vigilaba desde donde estaba, hasta que se distrajo con la conversación y se olvidó del niño. El albino caminaba por el lugar y veía las cosas, que casa tan grande era… Le daba algo de miedo estar en un lugar tan enorme. Poco a poco se alejó más y más hasta perderse, algo que lo inquietó mucho, sobretodo al sentir que quería ir al baño.

- ¡Nya! – Se quejaba mientras corría por el lugar - ¿D-donde está el baño? ¡AH!

Butters prestaba mucha atención a la conversación, ya que era algo que le convenía. Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos al escuchar un llanto, lo reconoció como el llanto de Bolita. Salió corriendo para ver lo que pasaba, estaba asustado de que le haya pasado algo. Al parecer, no estaba muy lejos, pero estaba parado en un mismo lugar, llorando.

- ¡Bolita, hijo! – Dijo mientras llegaba hacia él - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Yo… yo… ¡ME HICE! – Lloró

Y la verdad sí que se hizo, el niño olía muy mal. Butters tuvo que taparse la nariz y tomarlo de la mano, llevándoselo. Obviamente no lo podía cargar.

- Cl-Clyde… - Llamó el rubio. - ¿Podrías prestarme algo de ropa para Bolita…?

- ¿Uhm? Claro

Llevaron al niño al baño a lavarlo, el conejito seguía llorando por lo que había hecho. No estaba bien, se decía. Era un niño grande, o al menos eso pensaba.

- Ya deja de llorar, eso le pasa a los bebés. – Consolaba Butters. – A mi también me pasaba mucho… Creo que hasta los 9 años, porque tenía un problema – Al recordar su grave problema, frunció el seño.

- Aja… -Decía Bolita, secándose sus lágrimas mientras Butters le subía los pantalones.

Mientras tanto Token y Kenny, hablaban seriamente.

- Kenny, déjame preguntarte algo… - Dijo Token. - ¿Por qué no dan al niño en adopción…?

- Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero Butters no quiere entregarlo. – Contestó algo desanimado – No es que no lo quiera, es que es demasiada responsabilidad. ¡Y mírame! Soy un jodido vago y soy pobre. Apenas puedo mantenerme a mi mismo ¿Cómo voy a mantener a un niño?

- Bueno, al menos lo intentas…

- No basta con intentarlo, Token… - Suspiró – Pero tampoco puedo dejar que Butters lo críe solo. Así que por eso vengo a suplicarte el trabajo.

- Está bien, McCormick, te daré el trabajo. Tan sólo porque lo necesitas para mantener a ese niño. Serás mi mayordomo, te encargarás de los quehaceres del hogar y de cuidar a Tyde.

- Muchas gracias, Token…

- Por cierto ¿No se te hace raro que nuestros animales se hayan vuelto niños…?

- Pues sí, en eso mismo estaba yo pensando… Pero no es nada raro aquí realmente.

- Tienes razón… Bien, empezarás mañana a primera hora. Mañana te daré tu uniforme.

- Entendido, gracias.

Kenny salió a buscar a sus chicos, los encontró jugando con Tyde y Clyde. Butters jugaba con un avioncito mientras Bolita jugaba con un trenecito, siguiéndole el juego al rubio. Kenny no sabía si en verdad iba a poder con esto.

- Butters, vámonos.

- ¿Uhm? ¡Ya voy, Kenny! – Contestó dejando el avioncito. – Vamos, bebé.

El chico tomó a su hijo y se despidió, comenzando el camino de regreso a casa. El niño se fue durmiendo poco a poco en los brazos de Kenny, se sentía cansado. Los chicos estaban preocupados, Kenny más que Butters, pero aún así ambos lo estaban.

- ¿Y bien, Buttercup? ¿Qué harás? En el refugio me dijiste que estabas en problemas por el niño.

- N-no lo sé… Me meteré en un gran lío… ¡Ay, Hamburguesas!

- No te preocupes. Dormirá hoy en mi casa.

- Gracias, Kenny…

- Es fastidioso, pero puedo esconderlo. No creo que se den cuenta si entro con él a la casa.

- Eso es fantástico. ¿Y qué te dijo Token?

- Me dijo que empezaba mañana a primera hora… Deberíamos vernos en la laguna Stark para que recojas al niño mientras trabajo.

- Eso está bien…

Butters y Kenny se separaron para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Como estaba planeado, a Kenny no se le hizo difícil llevar al niño a su cuarto y dejarlo dormido en su cama, fue pan comido. Mientras tanto, Steven esperaba a su hijo, estaba furioso por lo que hizo en la mañana. Butters entró y vio la mirada de su padre, el miedo lo invadió por un momento, hasta que se puso los pantalones, mentalmente.

- ¡Butters! – Gritó Steven.

- ¡Déjame ya! – Le devolvió el grito el rubio. - ¡S-siempre me castigas por cualquier estupidez, no me dejas tranquilo! ¡No puedo ni siquiera mover un dedo porque me castigas! ¡No iba a dejar que me quites a mi niño, así que no me molestes!

Y con esas palabras, Butters se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto. Se volvía a sentir bien, como por la mañana, corría esa adrenalina por su cuerpo y su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad por los nervios. Mientras tanto, en la sala, Steven estaba sorprendido por las palabras que le había acabado de decir su hijo. Butters jamás actuaría así, JAMÁS. ¿Su niño? Butters no tenía un niño, sólo el que le quitó esa mañana. Sólo había una explicación lógica para esto… ¡Un demonio ha poseído a su hijo! ¡No puede ser! Ese niño sin duda alguna era el hijo del demonio. Ese cabello blanco no era nada natural. Sin duda tenía que hacer algo, y realmente lo haría.

Al día siguiente, Kenny esperaba a Butters en la charca Stark, no sabía por qué diablos tardaba tanto. Iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo y Bolita estaba hambriento y cansado por tenerse que levantar tan temprano por la mañana con su padre.

- Maldita sea, Butters… - Se quejó Kenny y suspiró. – Tendré que irme a trabajar contigo, niño…

- Uhmm… - Se quejó también el infante.

El chico de la parca naranja empezó a caminar hacia la mansión Black, cargando al pequeño cansado. Era fastidioso cargarlo durante todo el trayecto, se alivió al llegar a la casa grande. Lo que no sabía era lo que ocurría con su novio en la residencia Stoch.

- ¡Suéltame! – Pedía Butters, asustado. Cuando despertó, se encontraba encadenado a su cama.

- ¡Ni hablar, demonio! – Le espetó su padre.

- ¿C-cual demonio…? ¡Q-que sea m-m-más independiente no significa un demonio! – Se quejó, con un poco de miedo.

Nuevamente, en la mansión Black, Bolita estaba llorando.

- ¡QUIEDO A MI PAPI! – Chillaba.

- Oh, Dios. – Dijo Clyde, abrazando a Bolita para tratarlo de calmar.

Claro, la cosa no era muy grave, sólo que Kenny lo había dejado para irse a cambiar y ponerse su uniforme.

- Shh… ya, ya… - Decía Kenny al volver, tratando de tranquilizar al niño.

- Es algo apegado…. – Dijo Token.

- Bueno, considera que era un conejito. – Mencionó Clyde.

- Así no voy a poder trabajar… - Se quejó Kenny.

El rubio trató de trabajar lo mejor posible, siempre al cuidado del niño, o al menos hasta que escuchó el timbre de la casa. Se acercó a la entrada y miró, era Butters.

- ¿Butters…? – Kenny logró ver que su novio lloraba y tenía una maleta en su mano.

- K-Kenny… - Dijo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y esa maleta? ¿Te corrieron de la casa o qué?

- …. Sí…

- … ¿Hablas en serio? – Se sorprendió.

- Sí… - Ahora lloró más.

- Diablos… - El mayor se acercó y lo abrazó, Butters se aferró a él. - ¿Dónde te quedarás?

- H-hable con el dueño del refugio… Y dijo que podría trabajar allí y me alquilaba un cuarto…

- Podrías venir a vivir en mi casa, no puedes trabajar, debes seguir estudiando. – Kenny lo miró, sabía que Butters no podía dejar de estudiar, era su única salida de South Park.

- No… Quiero ayudar, Kenny. Puedo hablar con el dueño para acomodar el horario… y puedo mantenerme usando mi beca…

- Me preocupas…

- Y tú a mí, al igual que Bolita, ¡Pero quiero ayudar, no importa cómo!

- Ayudarás si terminas tus estudios. – Dijo Kenny, serio.

- Lo sé… Pero por favor, el trabajo es de medio tiempo, Kenny… - Rogó.

- Bien… - El mayor suspiró. – Pero tienes que venir a vivir conmigo. Butters sonrió y asintió. – Bueno, debo seguir trabajando.

Después de que Bolita saludara a Butters, el rubio se lo llevó a su trabajo. Se sentía triste ya que sus padres lo botaron a la calle sin importarles un carajo, eso estaba mal… Muy mal.

- ¿Ya no tienes cacha, mami…? – Preguntó de repente el niño, bajando su mirada. - ¿Es por mi culpa….?

- No, amor… - Trató de consolarlo Butters.

- ¿Y poh qué ya no tienes cacha?

- Porque mis padres querían que dejara a tu papi… - Le contestó, con tristeza. Su bebé lo abrazó más.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al trabajo de Butters, allí se encontró con su nuevo compañero de trabajo y amigo, Daniel. Él se encontraba leyendo, ya que no había gente.

- Oh, hola Leopold. – Saludó.

- Hola, Daniel. Vine a trabajar. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿A trabajar?

- Sí, se me olvidó decirte que Butters será mi nuevo empleado. – Dijo el dueño, llevando unas cajas hacia otro lado.

- Oh, pues bienvenido, Leopold. – El pelinegro sonrió. – Lástima que vienes 2 días antes de que me vaya.

Claro, Daniel no era de South Park. La verdad, casi todos los chicos habían sido enviados a un campo de concentración para homosexuales, para "Llevarlos por el camino correcto" Pero resultó que todos los encargados eran un montón de pervertidos y se escaparon, así que Daniel se quedó la semana en South Park, haciéndole creer a sus padres que estaba en el campo.

- Sí… Bueno, empecemos. – Butters sonrió con ternura y miró al niño. – Trata de ser un buen niño y no causar problemas. ¿Sí?

Bolita de Manzana asintió y se fue a sentar en una silla, mientras que su "madre" trabajaba. Él estaba aburrido, mirando alrededor, moviendo sus piececitos en la silla. Daniel notó esto, así que se acercó y colocó un cuaderno con algunos lápices de colores encima.

- Toma, puedes dibujar aquí. – Dijo de forma agradable.

- G-gracias… - Bolita sonrió con ternura y timidez y comenzó a dibujar.

Pasaron las horas y Bolita seguía en la misma mesa, dibujando y dibujando. No había notado mucho el tiempo, ya que se entretenía bastante en medio de sus fantasías e imaginaciones, pero eso fue interrumpido por Butters, quien le colocó un vaso de juego de zanahorias en frente. El niño dejó su cuaderno y comenzó a tomarse el jugo, mientras Daniel tomaba el cuaderno.

- ¿Puedo ver? – Preguntó, levantando el cuaderno. Recibió una afirmativa y comenzó a ojear el cuaderno. – Hey, Leopold. Mira esto. – El rubio se acercó y el pelinegro sonrió, entregándole el cuaderno. – Muy bonito.

Y se retiró. Butters miró curioso el cuaderno, y sonrió. Logró ver varios dibujos, unos de Kenny, otros de Bolita y otros de él mismo.

- Bolita, son hermosos. – El niño se sonrojó y sonrió.

- Mira. – Dijo, dejando el vaso y acercándose. – Este eres tú, y este es papi, este soy yo…. – Decía mientras apuntaba cada dibujo. – Y esta es la cacha que va a hacer papi. – Ahora, apuntó al dibujo de una casa.

- Es hermoso… - Decía, con ilusión. – Ven, es hora de ir por papi.

- ¡Ok!

Bolita tomó el cuaderno y lo guardó, Daniel le había dicho que se lo regalaba, ya que estaba viejo y feo y no lo necesitaba. Butters tomó al niño en brazos y se lo llevó. Al llegar, pudieron ver como Kenny salía de la gran mansión, con una cara de molestia.

- Oh, volviste…. – Dijo, con algo de fastidio.

- ¿Kenny…?

- Estoy cansado… Sólo vámonos… Ese maldito mocoso es insoportable.

Caminaron hacia la casa de Kenny, en silencio. Se le notaba a Kenny molesto, seguramente fue un duro día de trabajo para él, así que a Butters no se le ocurrió molestarlo, hasta que se acordó de los dibujos de su niño.

- Mira, esto lo dibujó Bolita. – Dijo, deteniéndose para sacar el cuaderno.

- Mira, después me lo muestras… Sólo quiero llegar a casa y acostarme… - Le contestó con fastidio.

- … Está bien… - Ahora sólo guardó silencio.

Llegaron a la casa, por suerte no había nadie en casa y se fueron directamente al cuarto de Kenny antes de que alguien llegase. El niño se durmió en el transcurso hacia la casa, así que no fue problema, pero Butters lo seguía arrullando.

- Joder, que cansado estoy… - Mencionó Kenny, acostándose y cerrando sus ojos. Pudo sentir como Butters se acostaba a su lado. - ¿Seguro que podemos hacer esto…?

- Sí, estoy seguro.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro…

- Lo lograremos… - Dijo, tomando sus manos.

- … - La mirada de Kenny se posó en el ex conejito. – Eso espero… Yo no estoy tan apegado a Bolita como tú, incluso cuando era un conejo… Yo sólo lo acariciaba porque te hacía feliz… Tal vez también hago esto por la misma razón…

- …

- Pero… - Ahora su mano se encontraba acariciando al menor. – Yo te lo di ¿No? También son responsable…

- Sí… - Contestó, también abrazando a Bolita. Su mirada de posaba en él con ternura, así que decidió besar su frente

- Buenas noches, Buttercup…. – Dijo, besando a su novio.

- Buenas noches, Kenny. – Sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Y en cuestión de nada, ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo. Estaban cansados por su primer día de trabajo, era realmente agotador. Se sentía bien ese calor, un pequeño calor familiar, aunque fuese durmiendo. Eso era algo que ambos nunca habían experimentado de verdad, sus familias eran una mierda, una real mierda.

A la media noche Kenny se levantó, sediento, necesitaba agua, así que decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando terminó, volvió a su cuarto y notó un cuaderno viejo en la maleta de Butters. ¿Qué era? Su curiosidad era grande, así que decidió tomarlo y echar un ojo. A pesar de la oscuridad, logró ver bien lo que había. Logró ver unos dibujos, varios dibujos, seguían una secuencia, aunque no tenían letras o diálogos. Kenny lo entendió, así que abrió sus ojos de forma sorpresiva, no podía creer lo que veía… Tiró el cuaderno y se lanzó a la cama con velocidad, abrazando al niño, derramando lágrimas.

- Perdona… - Decía. Con eso, logró despertar a Bolita.

- ¿Papi…? – Butters también despertó.

- ¿Kenny? – Kenny sólo seguía llorando.

- Papi también te quiere… Te quiere mucho… - Decía, en medio de su mar de lágrimas. – Papi siente todo lo que has visto…

- ¿Kenny? ¿Qué pasa?

- Desde ahora… Prometo ser un mejor padre… - Decía, ignorando la curiosidad de Butters, notando que Bolita comenzaba a dormirse nuevamente. Ante esto, volteó a ver a su novio. – Lamento lo que dije hoy…

- No importa, Kenny… - El rubio pequeño sonrió y recibió un beso de Kenny, sonrojándose.

Y los 3 volvieron a dormir en paz hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~ ¡SON TAN LINDOS! :3 asdasdasdasd, este Bolita~ ewe Es una monada :3 No creí que se consiguiese fan girls xD no lo violeis, chicas (?) Bueno, a partir de aquí se acabó mi copia-pega D: debo empezar a ver el historial para pasar el rol a fic... .w. Pero ya que, lo lograré, porque... ¡TARARARAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡LOS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN! sdahskjahdasd, lo sé, estoy muy gay e3e ¡Toy locaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 8D se que el fic se ve muy simple, pero habrán aventuras, no se preocupen :3 Habrán héroes, habrán romances, habrán desamores, habrán... habrán... ¡Habrán putas, coño! (?) Ok no xD Toy loca :3 aquí el dibujo de Bolita**

** sphotos-c .ak. fbcdn hphotos-ak-ash3 /557963_554318711256039_767253819_n. jpg**

**Claro, lo puse con diálogos para que entiendan e.e avísenme si no entienden mis garabatos, para traducirles :3 ashdashdasd ¿Qué tal dibujo como un niño? ¿Si cuela? .w. Ya que xD**

**luis carlos: Perdona, pero Stripes no pinta aquí XD pero sí sería afortunado, teniendo 3 papis owo y sí, Tyde es tremendo xD**

**Haruhi-Haruno: No te preocupes, hay mucho de él :3**

**mfer .or06: ¡Claro que te respondo! ¡Sin los reviews no tendría por qué escribir! :3 Y sí, Tyde es adorable~ Y sí, habrá muuuuuuuuucho más de Bolita de Manzana -w- Y el dibujo es la portada 8D la hice hoy en clases mientras escribía un ensayo XD ¡Gracias si llegas a hacer el dibujo! :3 y si no lo entiendes, dime, para hacer uno mejor y mostrarte 8D**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D Expresa tu odio o tu amor :3**


	4. Un pequeño muy asustadizo y penoso

Al día siguiente, Butters envió a Kenny a trabajar y se llevó al niño. Iba directamente a estudiar, debía llevarse al niño ya que no tenía quién lo cuidase. Él creyó que no le daría problemas, era un niño que se portaba muy bien y tenía la suficiente timidez para ser un joven callado.

-¿Cómo es el colegio, mami? – Preguntó Bolita, tomado de la mano de su madre.  
-Estudiamos.  
-¿Qué estudian….? ¿Es lindo?  
-Algunas cosas sí y otras no.

Bolita se preguntaba qué era ese lugar al que su madre se dirigía todos los días. ¿Le gustaría? ¿No le iba a pasar nada? ¿Y si se perdía? Son cositas sin importancia que pasaban por la mente del niño, cosas que fueron interrumpidas por su vista. De pronto, comenzó a correr y a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Butters.

¿Qué pasa, cosita? – Preguntó Butters con curiosidad, y luego vio como su hijo apuntaba en una dirección, donde se encontraba el otro niño regordete. – Oh, ya veo….

Bolita no dejaba de temblar, así que Butters lo cargó, no le gustaba Tyde. ¡Era aterrador para él! ¿Por qué siempre le daba esas malas sensaciones al conejito? Tal vez porque Tyde es un perro, y a los conejos le aterran los perros. Tal vez es eso, o su "intimidante" apariencia. Tyde no era como los otros niños, era más grande, más grueso…. Más… Oscuro, o al menos de piel. Al conejito siempre le había intimidado ese chico, a pesar de nunca haberle hecho nada malo.

-¡Rápido, Tyde! ¡Lánzala! – Decía Token, quien estaba jugando a la pelota con el niño.

Tyde lanzó la pelota hacia Token con energía, le gustaba jugar a la pelota, era un perro después de todo.

-Hey, mira, es Butters.

El moreno volteó a ver y sonrió, para luego salir corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡Weeee!

-Hola, Tyde. – Saludó Butters.  
-¡Hola! – Contestó, mirando directamente hacia Bolita.

El albino miró al rechoncho ligeramente y luego se escondió en el hombro de Butters, quejándose. De verdad no le gustaba ese niño.

-Saluda, nene. – Pidió Butters, pero Bolita negó. – T-ten buenos modales, corazón.

Tyde miró curioso, así que se acercó al chico y le jaló un poco el pie para llamar su atención, grave error.

-¡WAH! – Gritó el conejito al sentir el tirón, así que lanzó una patada por mero impulso, dándole un golpe en la cara a Tyde y haciendo que caiga al suelo.  
-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! – Chilló el moreno ante el impacto.  
-¡A-ay, hamburguesas! - Se asustó Butters, tratando de calmarlo mientras Token se acerca corriendo.  
-¡Madre mía! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Black, ayudando al niño, el cual seguía chillando y moqueando.  
-L-lo siento, Bolita actuó por im-impulso…  
-¿Fue sin culpa? Entonces no hay problema.  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh – Seguía llorando Tyde.  
-C-creo que a Bolita no le gusta Tyde….  
-Déjame ver…. – Decía Token, mientras revisaba a su hijo. – Que fuerza tiene ese niño…. – Luego, ambos se dieron cuenta de que a Tyde le sangraba la nariz.  
-Dios mío… - Decía Butters, asombrado. – Bolita, debes dis-disculparte. – Dijo, pero Bolita volvió a negar, ganándose un suspiro de Butters. – No sé lo que le pasa.

De pronto, Butters comenzó a sentir algo húmedo en su hombro. También sintió como su bebé temblaba de más, así que lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Bolita?  
-Ngh… Perdón… - Se disculpó, llorando, pero sin apartarse del hombro de Butters.  
-Bien, Butters. Tengo que llevar a Tyde a curarlo. Nos vemos – Dijo Token, llevándose a su herido hijo.  
-¿Por qué le tienes miedo a Tyde, cosita? – Preguntó Butters, limpiando la cara del conejito, el cual negó.  
-No me gusta.  
-¿Por qué, bebé?  
-No sé… ¡No me gusta!  
-¿No será porque Tyde era un perrito y tú un conejito? – Ahora recibió la afirmativa de su niño. – Pero no debes tener miedo, bebé. Tyde no te hará nada.  
-No me gusta… -Volvió a repetir, temblando y con ligeras lagrimitas en sus ojos.  
-No pasa nada, amor. – Dijo, revisando la hora. – Bueno, vamos a clases ¿sí?

Y Bolita asintió, yéndose con su madre sustituto al colegio. No fue un día muy variado, la verdad, fue muy normal. Incluso en la parte cuando van a dormir, escuchando los gritos de la familia de Kenny. Butters sabía sobre la situación de Kenny, pero nunca creyó que era tan dolorosa…. Siempre, cuando empiezan a pelear, Butters le tapaba las orejas al niño, no quería que su bebé supiera sobre esas terribles cosas. Kenny sólo lo acariciaba con tranquilidad, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado, no debía alterarse, menos ante su hijo.  
Al día siguiente, los 3 salieron de paseo al parquecito que estaba cerca del lugar, era lindo y espacioso. A Bolita casi siempre le gustaba jugar allí, era muy tranquilo, y Tyde nunca se acercaba por esos lugares. Sus pequeños ojitos azules pasearon por el lugar y logró ver a un muchacho corriendo. Tenía el cabello castaño, tenía arrugas en los ojos, una pala en su espalda y un cigarrillo en la boca. Era una imagen muy aterradora para el bebé, así que salió corriendo hacia Kenny, para abrazar sus piernas. Estaba temblando, era normal, Kenny empezaba a sospechar que era niño de Tweek o algo así. El otro rubio se acercó al ver a su bebé temblando y luego miró a Kenny.

-Soy inocente. – Dijo Kenny.  
-¿Qué pasa, nene? – Preguntó Butters, tomando a Bolita en brazos. Miró como el niño apuntaba en dirección a donde se fue el mercenario.  
-Oooooooooooh… Mole le da miedo. – Mencionó el otro.  
-Sssshhh, nene. M-Mole no te hará nada…  
-Butters ¿No tenías que trabajar? – Preguntó Kenny, cambiando el tema.  
-El refugio está cerrado hoy.  
-Creo que hoy había algo relacionado con el refugio…. Uhmmmmmmmmmmm….  
-Mami, quiero ver a Daniel. – Terminó por decir el niño.  
-¡Sí, eso! Hoy Daniel se va. – Recordó Kenny.  
-Claro… Vamos, corazón. – Sonrió Butters y se fue solo con su niño.

Caminó hacia su lugar de trabajo y reuniones. Por el camino iba canturreando algunas canciones para entretenerse con su niño. Iban felices y Bolita aplaudiendo al ritmo de las canciones.

-Loo Loo Loo, tengo manzanas. Loo Loo Loo, y tú también. Loo Loo Loo, vamos juntitos~ - Cantaba el pequeño, aplaudiendo, hasta que llegaron al bar.

Butters dejó al conejito en el suelo y se dedicó a buscar a su amigo. No lo veía, y todo estaba apagado. Bolita comenzó a correr por el lugar y se metió en el almacén hasta perderse de vista, así que el rubio decidió seguirlo. Luego, el niño salió corriendo hacia su madre y abrazarlo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Daniel al verlos.  
-Vinimos a despedirnos de ti. – Contestó Butters.  
-Oh, cierto. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Venga, vámonos. Voy por mis maletas.

El niño se le quedaba mirando y luego se sonrojó. Guardó silencio y no dijo nada, así que llamó un poco la atención de Butters. Daniel sonrió y se agachó a su altura.

-Hey, Bolita. – Acarició su cabeza. – Que bueno verte.

El niño sólo asintió, aún sonrojado y luego Butters lo tomó en brazos.

-Espérenme en la puerta. – Mencionó Daniel, mientras iba por sus maletas.  
-Bolita, ¿Te sientes bien, nene? – Preguntó Butters, preocupado por el sonrojo del niño.

Bolita sólo asintió con rapidez, muy avergonzado por la pregunta. Butters se tranquilizó ligeramente y sonrió.  
Pasaron cinco minutos, y Daniel jamás salió. El niño se empezó a sentir incómodo, y bajó de los brazos de su madre.

-Voy por él. – Dijo, y salió corriendo.  
-¡Bolita! – Exclamó Butters, yendo tras él. Pero no recorrió mucho, ya que Bolita volvió y lo abrazó. - ¿Qué pasa, nene?  
-N-nada… - Contestó, mientras Daniel salió con un bolso junto a Bradley.  
-Oh, perdonen la tardanza. – Se disculpó sonriendo.  
-H-hola, Butters. – Saludó Bradley, mordiendo su pulgar como siempre.  
-Hoy Bradley ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Bradley también vino a despedirse. – Contestó Daniel por él, ganándose un "ah" de Butters. – Bien, vamos.

Los cuatro se fueron directo al aeropuerto, con una irregularidad. En el transcurso del viaje, Bolita siempre se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba cada vez que veía a Daniel o este le hablaba. Ahora Butters sí que se preocupó al no saber lo que le pasaba al pequeño. A veces lo revisaba para ver si tenía fiebre, pero no había nada, y Bolita se escondió en el cuello de su madre.

-Seguramente vio algo. – Mencionó Daniel al ver la preocupación del rubio.  
-Sí, pero ¿Qué?  
-Tal vez a alguien entonces. – Dijo, encogiendo los hombros, pero a Butters no se le quitaba la preocupación. – Bien, debo irme.  
-Cuídate. – Se despidió Butters.  
-Tú también, Leopold~ - Se acercó. – Hasta luego, Bolita~ - Esa despedida sólo hizo que Bolita se sonrojara más.  
-A-adios…. – Se despidió con pena, haciendo que Butters sonría un poco.

Daniel le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente al niño, haciendo que su rubor se intensifique. Luego se acercó hacia Bradley y le susurró algo en su oído, también haciendo que se sonrojara. Daniel se fue y los demás regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, bueno, Butters y Bolita volvieron al parque, donde aún se encontraba Kenny.

-Hey, chicos. – Saludó Kenny, acercándose. - ¿Daniel ya se fue? – Al recordar a Daniel, Bolita se sonrojó mucho más.  
-Sí, pero me preocupa Bolita, Kenny. No le siento fiebre, pero tiene toda la carita roja. – Dijo Butters con preocupación.  
-¿En serio? – El encapuchado se agachó y lo miró. - ¿Qué tienes, campeón? – El niño negó y su madre suspiró. Luego Kenny sonrió de una forma pícara. - ¿Será que te gusta alguien?  
-Bolita, ¿Te gusta Daniel? – Preguntó Butters con curiosidad, mientras el niño negaba frenéticamente, con un gran sonrojo en su cara.  
-Te gusta~ - Se burló Kenny.  
-¡Noooooo! – Siguió negando el niño.  
-Déjalo, Kenny. – Pidió Butters, mientras su novio se reía y el niño le daba ligero golpecitos.  
-¡No me gusta! – Siguió quejándose, pero eso sólo hizo que la risa de Kenny fuese más fuerte.  
-¡Kenny! –Se quejó Butters, al ver como se burlaba de su bebé.

Sin darse cuenta, Kenny comenzó a reírse demasiado, empezando a quedarse sin aire. Butters notó esto y se asustó, no quería ver a Kenny morir, y sería peor que Bolita lo viese. Para su fortuna, Bolita lo empujó, y como Kenny estaba agachado, fue fácil tumbarlo y hacer que se golpee la cabeza contra una piedra.

-¡Ay! –Se quejó Kenny ante el impacto.  
-Kenny, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Butters con preocupación.  
-Sí… Bueno, evitó que me muriera…. – Dijo, y Butters sonrió un poco. – Ouch…. –Se quejó, levantándose y frotándose la nuca.  
-¿Te duele mucho?  
-No tanto, sólo fue un golpe.

Cuando Kenny se terminó de sobar la cabeza, notó que alguien se acercaba.

* * *

**asdaskdhasdasd ¡Por fin! ¡Cap! ¡Por fin subí cap, coñoooooooooooooooooooooo! -Me revuelco por el suelo- ¡Estoy sin internerd! D: ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Corriendo por todos lados, hasta cansarme- x.x -Comienzo a jadear- Coño... e.e Pues... Sí... Cuando tenía internerd, no quería escribir. Me daba flojera. Estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que no se quiere hacer nada... Y bueno, ya empecé a escribir e.e ¡El próximo cap será interesante! ¡En serio! D: Perdonen por no actualizar... .w.**

**Alguien: De todos modos nadie lee esta mierda**

**¡Cállate! ¡Qué te importa! ¡Déjame vivir la ilusión! . Como sea... El proximo cap será emocional... uwu**

**Alguien: ¿No era emocionante?**

**¡Que te calles, coño! -Le disparo-**

**Alguien: ¡Yo volveré...! -Muere- ... -Revive- Con críticas -Y se muere-**

**...**

**¡Oh, por cierto! ¡Vean esto! 8D ¡La hermosa mfer. or06 me hizo un hermoso dibujo de Tyde y Bolita! ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! **

**art/Fanfic-Babys-363687945?qgallery%3Aik-chan&qo0**

**Disfrútenlo *-***

**luis carlos: Sí, siempre ha sido un imbécil e.e Pues, no reaccionan... o3o Los padres de Kenny son unos drogadictos que no se dan cuenta de nada y los padres de Token no pintan nada aquí :3 le dejaron la casa -w-**

**mfer. or06: ¡Cariño, me ha encantado! ¡Grité cuando lo vi! *3* Y pues, lo de los ojos, puse que eran "rojizos" porque estaba llorando .w. rojos de llorar, no rojos de color natural de sus ojos xD perdona por confundirte .w. Y sí, no dejé a Kenny ser indiferente con su bebé uwu es que... ¡Es su bebé! D: Y no te preocupes por la relación de Bolita y Tyde, ya verás ewe**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis!**


	5. No seas falso, Clyde

Clyde siempre fue el tipo de chico que era caprichoso. Nada se le podía negar, nada. Siempre hacía lo que quería y creía en cosas estúpidas. También hacía cosas estúpidas, y peleaba por tales cosas. Era alguien complicado, muy complicado.

- ¡Clyde, por favor! ¡No seas idiota! –Se quejaba Token.

- ¡El idiota eres tú! – Le gritó Clyde, con la boca llena.

Tyde veía fijamente a sus padres, mientras él también se comía un taco. Los veía con curiosidad, no era la primera vez que peleaban en frente de él. Otra vez, el castaño se jartaba de tacos, algo que a veces le molestaba a Token de sobremanera.

- ¡Deja de comer tacos, que por eso estás tan gordo!

- ¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO, MALDITA SEA! – Gritó aún más fuerte, lanzando pedazos de su taco, pedazos que caían en la camisa de Token.

- ¡Ahg! ¡Mira lo que haces, idiota! – Gruñó Token, limpiándose la camisa.

- ¡Perdóneme, señorito importante! - Se burló. – ¡No sabía que no se podía ensuciar! Porque el dinero lo hace taaaaaan importante.

- ¡Pues mira quien habla! ¡El tonto que cree que es atractivo! ¡PERO QUE ESTÁ MÁS GORDO QUE UN BARRIL DE MANTECA!

- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL, TOKEN! ¡TE DETESTO, JODIDO IDIOTA! –Gritó de nuevo, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

El castaño sólo salió corriendo con mucha rabia. Estaba harto de que Token siempre le hablase de esa forma y lo humillase, sobre todo delante de Tyde. Al poco tiempo, el joven Black se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Miró ligeramente a su hijo, quien lo seguía viendo de fijamente. Tyde nunca decía nada durante las peleas, sólo se quedaba mirándolos con curiosidad. Es muy obvio que ese no era un buen ejemplo para un niño como él, así que suspiró y tomó a Tyde de la mano.

- Vamos por él, debo disculparme. – Dijo, arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo momentos antes.

Empezó a buscarlo por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba, ni siquiera en el Taco Bell, donde creyó que lo encontraría. Llamaban al castaño, pero ni siquiera eso servía. A lo lejos, logró ver a un trío de rubios, Kenny, Butters y Bolita. Tal vez ellos lo vieron en algún lugar, así que se acercó a preguntar.

- Chicos, ¿Han visto a Clyde? – Preguntó, preocupado.

- No. – Contestó sinceramente Butters.

- Maldita sea. – Se quejó Token, mirando por todos lados, aún preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Le dije que dejara de comer tantos tacos…. – Contestó. – Que por eso estaba gordo y una cosa llevó a la otra. Con el asunto de que está gordo se ofendió y se fue llorando y corriendo.

- Mami es chillón. – Comentó Tyde, mirando a Bolita, el cual estaba escondiéndose de él.

- Prrrrrr, Clyde chilla y se queja por todo. – Dijo Kenny sin importancia.

- Creo que dañamos mucho su autoestima de pequeño…. – Comentó Butters, algo preocupado también.

- ¿Qué dañamos? Siempre ha estado gordo, pero lo ignora. Y siempre ha sido un chillón que se queja de todo.

- Ni que lo digas. – Dijo Token. – El primer día que llegó Tyde, se puso a hacer un berrinche porque quería que el perro durmiera con nosotros en la cama y terminó durmiendo en el suelo.

Tyde recordaba eso, aún se acordaba de todas las lágrimas que derramó Clyde esa noche, de verdad le tenía mucha lástima, pero en cierta forma, lo ignoraba.

- Como sea. – Dijo finalmente Token. – Seguiré buscándolo. Vamos, Tyde.

- Suerte. – Dijo Butters, despidiéndose.

- Gracias. – Contestó, yéndose con el niño - ¡Clyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyde! – Llamó.

- Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – También llamó el gordito.

- ¿Tyde? – Se dijo para sí mismo un castaño.

- Clyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyydeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – Seguía llamando Token.

Poco a poco, Clyde salió de su escondite, dándose a ver.

- ¡Clyde!

- ¡Mami!

- Hola. – Saludó con mucha tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo que hola? ¡Me tenías preocupado! – Regañó Token.

- Perdón. – Se disculpó Clyde.

- Mami, no deberías llorar porque te digan gordo…. – Le dijo Tyde, acercándose. – Más gordo está Edic Cadman. – Ese comentario le sacó una carcajada al castaño.

- Perdona si te ofendí…. – Se disculpó Token.

- No, creo que eso es lo que necesitaba para saber que debo preocuparme por mi físico, ahora que hay una personita que depende de mí. – Le contestó, sonriendo.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Tyde con emoción y curiosidad.

- Tú, bebé. – Contestó divertido.

- ¡Weeeeeeeeeee! – Celebró, levantando sus brazos, Clyde sonrió y el moreno regordete se abrazó a sus piernas. Token lanzó una ligera risa.

- Ven, vamos a casa.

- Sí.

Tyde los miró con una sonrisa en su carita rechoncha, aún colgando de las piernas del castaño, entonces este lo tomó en brazos. El infante comenzó a repartirle besos por toda la cara a Clyde, haciendo que se ría y Token los mirara con una sonrisa mientras caminaba al lado de su novio. Pasó un brazo por los hombros del castaño y apoyó su cabeza en él, sin dejar de caminar.

- Mami, no corras así. – Le dijo Tyde. – Papá siempre se queja cuando haces esas cosas, diciendo que él no es tu mamá.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Le dijo Token, poniéndose un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio.

- …. Perdón. – Se volvió a disculpar Clyde, sorprendiendo al negro. – Lo siento.

- … No te preocupes, es sólo otro de tus berrinches.

- Será mejor controlarlos.

- Es raro que lo digas, siempre estás en contra.

- Sólo necesitaba pensar.

- Ya era hora. – Token sonrió.

- ¡Ahora vamos a Taco Bell! – Dijo Tyde, animado.

- No hoy, amor. Tal vez otro día. – Le dijo de forma tranquila Clyde, sorprendiendo a Token.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a mi Cly? – Preguntó, en forma de broma.

- Te dije que sólo necesitaba pensar. – Contestó, haciendo que Token se ría.

- Craig debería verte. – Clyde lo miró con curiosidad. – Digo, por lo maduro que actúas. Siempre se queja de que eres un idiota

- Y creo que tenía razón.

- Mami es algo tonto. – Mencionó Tyde, sacándole otra sonrisa al castaño.

- Bien, estoy feliz por eso. – Dijo Token, tomando a Clyde de la barbilla y besándolo.

Token y Tyde iban contentos de haber encontrado a Clyde, pero había algo que ellos no sabían.

En otra parte de South Park, se encontraba un castaño atado y asustado. A su lado, había un hombre con un comunicador y una pistola en una funda. No tenía una buena pinta, ni tampoco buenas intenciones.

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó el hombre. – Ahora nuestro Clyde falsó entrará a la mansión Black y robará toda la fortuna.

El verdadero Clyde veía asustado a ese mal hombre, y temía por Token y Tyde. No quería perderlos, no a ellos. Mientras tanto, en la mansión Black, el Clyde falso buscaba como robar el dinero de la mansión. No tenía ni idea en donde buscar, y el lugar era demasiado grande.

- Bien, Tyde. Anda a recoger tus juguetes. – Ordenó Token.

- Joooooooooooooooooooooo…. – Se quejó el perrito. – Pero…. Pero…. – Empezó a buscar una excusa. - ¡Quiero quedarme con mami! – Dijo, abrazando al Clyde falso.

- Hazle caso a tu padre, Tyde. – Ordenó el castaño.

- Pero mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Se volvió a quejar.

- Nada de peros.

- Jooooooooooooou…. – Chilló, yendo a arreglar sus juguetes. Token levantó sus cejas en señal de asombro por la madurez de Clyde y el impostor sonrió.

- Wow, de verdad pensaste.

- Te lo dijo. – Token sonrió y lo besó.

- Eso es bueno.

De repente, se escuchó un grito.

- ¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Chilló Tyde, corriendo hacia el castaño, sosteniéndose la mano. – Me cortéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. – Se quejó, mostrando una cortada realmente pequeña.

- No es nada, nene. Es algo pequeño. – Contestó, mirando la herida.

- Pero me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. – Se volvió a quejar.

- No es nada nene. – Dijo, agachándose y mirando la herida. – Es tan chiquita que no se ve. – Ahora besó la herida del niño.

- Snigh…. Ngh…. – Gimoteaba Tyde.

Token veía con asombro la escena. Jamás había visto a Clyde tan tranquilo al ver una herida tan ridícula en Tyde. Comúnmente se desesperaba junto con el niño y empezaba a correr y a llorar. Suspiró con una sonrisa y habló.

- Bien. – Dijo Token. – Ya que la herida está lista, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dar un baño, Cly?

- No gracias, Token. Ahora quiero dormir un poco. – Contestó. No quería ver desnudo a Token, ya era demasiado con besarlo.

- Pero si es temprano.

- Creo que pensar me dejó agotado. – Se siguió excusando.

- Oh, está bien. – Se rindió el moreno, mientras el impostor se iba. – Vamos, Tyde. A darse un baño. – Dijo, cargando al niño y llevándoselo.

- Pero yo quería bañarme con mami…. – Se quejó.

Mientras los morenos se fueron a darse un baño, el Clyde falso buscaba como sacarle el dinero a Token. Revisaba el cuarto de pies a cabeza, pero no encontraba nada, y el tiempo era muy escaso.

- Debes buscar la caja fuerte de la habitación. – Le dijo su socio, a través de un micrófono.

- Ya lo sé, pero aquí no hay nada que muestre que haya una caja fuerte. – Contestó.

- ¡Tú! – Dijo el secuestrador, mirando a Clyde. - ¿En dónde está la caja fuerte?

- N-no lo sé…. – Le contestó con miedo.

- ¡No me jodas con eso! – Gritó, y luego lo tomó de la camisa para comenzarlo a zarandear de forma muy violenta. - ¡DIME EN DONDE ESTÁ!

- ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡LO JURO! ¡TOKEN NO ME DIJO NADA DE UNA CAJA!

- ¡TÚ TIENES QUE SABER!

- ¡NO SÉ!

- ¡Joder, que inútil! – Se rindió, lanzándolo contra la pared. – Si no sabes nada, debería matarte de una vez. – El hombre comenzó sacando una pistola y apuntando en la cabeza del castaño, el cual estaba asustado de muerte. - ¿Me vas a decir donde está la caja fuerte? – Preguntó, cargando el arma.

- N-no sé donde está. – Contestó Clyde, con un nudo en la garganta y comenzando a llorar. – Lo juro con m-mi alma…. – Esta respuesta hizo que el secuestrador frunza el ceño.

- Entonces no te necesito.

Clyde estaba con el corazón en la garganta, sabiendo su destino. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, lamentándose de que no volvería a ver a su hijo ni a su novio. El hombre apretó el gatillo, pero sólo consiguió un ruido sordo, ya que no tenía balas.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Maldijo, tirando el arma a la cabeza de Clyde y dejándolo inconsciente, volviendo a llamar a su compañero impostor. - ¡Busca por toda la jodida casa!

- Entendido. – Contestó el otro, comenzando a buscar.

* * *

**sklfdjsfhsdf ¡NUEVO CAP! :3 he adelantado mucho *-* y estoy aprovechando la PC de un amigo... uwu Escribo esto rápido para irme a jugar play e instalarle un puto juego e.e como sea**

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: ¡Nueva lectora! !OMG, OMG! Bueno, ya sabes quién es la persona ewe Y no te preocupes, hablé con la chica que me ayuda con la historia 8D e incluiremos a Stripes. Pero no aparecerá sino después de un tiempo e.e **

**luis carlos: Pues no, era Token e3e**

** : Que bueno que te gustó :3 espero que los otros caps sean de tu agrado también -w-**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! Y ahora, me voy a jugar -w-**


	6. No quiero perder a mi perrito

Tyde terminaba de bañarse, extrañó a Clyde durante su limpieza. Él no estaba acostumbrado a bañarse sin su castaño favorito, y ya era lo suficientemente malo bañarse, era peor hacerlo sin él. Token se encontraba vistiéndolo, había terminado de darle su baño, el cual no había sido muy placentero realmente.

- Bien, Tyde. Puedes irte ahora. – Le dijo Black, terminándolo de vestir. – El niño comenzó a correr y miró a Clyde.

- ¿Qué haces, mami?

- Nada, cariño. – Mintió el impostor. Tyde se acercó.

- ¿Y por qué todo está tirado? ¿Es un juego?

- No, sólo caminaba con los ojos cerrados. – Se excusó, pero el niño lo miró con curiosidad. – Buscaba un vaso de agua, pero estaba tan cansado que no abrí los ojos.

- ¡Yo te lo busco! – Se ofreció el niño, el cual salió corriendo a la cocina. De inmediato, el hombre re-inició su búsqueda, mientras el niño trataba de servir el agua. – Uhmmmmmm….

- ¿Qué haces, Tyde? – Preguntó Token, mirando al pequeño.

- ¡Le sirvo agua a mami!

- Eso es peligroso, déjame ayudarte. – Se acercó y sirvió agua en un vaso, entregándoselo al niño.

- ¡Gracias! – Agradeció y se fue corriendo.

- Clyde está muy raro…. – Mencionó Token para si mismo.

El ladrón no consiguió nada, así que arregló las cosas de muy mala gana, tan sólo para disimular.

- ¡Aquí está el agua, mami! – Dijo Tyde, entregándole el agua.

- Gracias. – Le contestó, tomando el vaso.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaami, hoy quiero dormir contigo. – Pidió el menor. El hombre se le quedó mirando y pensó, un descanso no le vendría nada mal, y así se ganaría unos cuantos puntos con el niño

- Claro, nene.

- ¡Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Después de un breve descanso, a la mitad de la noche, el ladrón seguía buscando. No tenía tiempo para estupideces, necesitaba terminar rápido. La noche era perfecta para seguir buscando, ya que nadie lo vería y nadie podría escuchar. Algo que no contó sucedió, Token se levantó para ir a orinar, y lo vio.

- ¿Clyde….? – El moreno lo vio, y el ladrón se puso nervioso. - ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora….?

- No podía dormir. – Se excusó.

- Uhm…. ¿Tienes algo?

- Nada, sólo no podía dormir.

- Uhm…. ¿Sabes? Te quiero felicitar. El día de hoy te has sabido comportar. – Sonrió el moreno, el ladrón también lo hizo. – Me gusta. – Dijo, acercándose y tomándolo por la cadera y comenzó a besarlo. El ladrón se tensó. Token lo siguió besando de manera lujuriosa y y cayó con él en el sofá, sin separarse. El ladrón sólo se tensó más hasta que Token se separó y le sonrió. – Espero que sigas así. – Acarició su cabello y le dio otro beso, para luego irse a orinar.

- Fiu. – Suspiró el ladrón, para luego seguir buscando.

Token salió más tarde del baño y buscó a su novio con la mirada, pero él ya estaba en otro lado.

- Uh…. No está. Bueno, ya que. Que se coma un taco. – Dijo y se fue a dormir.

Hasta el día siguiente, el ladrón ya había revisado casi toda la casa. No había encontrado absolutamente nada, ya se estaba desesperando. Pero tampoco podía buscar en paz con el niño y el negro a los al rededores. Estaba cansado, así que se fue a la cocina, sólo para encontrar a un Token desayunando y una magnífica oportunidad.

- Hey, Clyde.

- Buenos días. – Saludó sin ganas.

- ¿Quieres ir esta tarde al Taco Bell?

- No… Creo que me siento un poco enfermo. – Y no era mentira, se le revolvía el estómago.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Estoy algo mareado.

- Bueno…. Acuéstate, yo saldré con Tyde. – Token terminó de comer, mientras el niño se colocaba una bufanda.

- ¡Nos vemos, mami! – Se despidió el perrito.

- Adiós. – Se despidió el ladrón, sonriendo mentalmente.

Apenas el padre y el hijo salieron, el ladrón salió corriendo, adentrándose en la casa y comenzando a buscar como loco. Se le hizo un poco difícil para buscar, debido a su problema estomacal. Incluso vomitó en el baño. No pudo buscar mucho, ya que Token y Tyde habían vuelto poco después. El niño entró primero, y comenzó a olfatear el lugar, atraído por el olor del vómito.

- Maldición. – Se quejó el farsante al escuchar que entraban. Tyde lo miró, lo miró mal.

- Tú no eres mami…. – Le dijo con un tono ácido. - ¡No hueles como él!

- ¿De qué hablas, cariño? Claro que soy yo. – Le dijo el ladrón, tratando de ser lo más maternal posible.

- ¡NO! ¡TÚ NO ERES MAMI! – Gritó molesto, Token lo escuchó y fue a ver.

- ¿Por qué tanto grito? – Preguntó el afroamericano.

- Por nada. – Dijo el ladrón, para librarse de culpa.

- ¡Tú no eres mi mami! – Siguió acusando el perrito. - ¡A mami le gusta bañarse conmigo! ¡Mami llora conmigo cuando me corto! ¡A MAMI LE GUSTA IR A TACO BELL! ¡TÚ NO ERES MAMI!

- ¡Tyde, ya basta! – Exigió Token, comenzado a molestarse. El niño ignoró la orden, y comenzó a golpear con sus pequeños puñitos al Clyde falso.

- ¡NO ERES MAMI! ¡NO ERES MAMI! – Decía una y otra vez mientras lo seguía golpeando.

- ¡TYDE, YA! – Gritó Token. Lo jaló y golpeó sus manos para que se detuviera. - ¡CASTIGADO! – El niño comenzó a chillar y se fue corriendo.

- ¿No crees que fuiste algo duro, Token? – Preguntó el ladrón, tratando de parecer compasivo.

- Algo…. Pero debe aprender a que no puede golpearte.

- Lo sé…. Iré al baño.

El ladrón fue a uno de los baños más alejados, a pesar de que tenía uno cerca. Era para que Token no lo escuchase en la nueva conversación que tenía con su socio.

- El mocoso sabe que no soy Clyde. – Informó.

- ¿Lo sabe? Pues deshazte de él. – Ordenó.

- Entendido. – El farsante apagó su comunicador y fue por el niño.

- Parece que tanto el padre como el hijo son problemáticos. – Comentó el secuestrador, mirando a Clyde.

- ¡Dejen a Tyde fuera de esto! – Gritó, asustado por el niño.

- ¡Tú cállate! ¡Tienes suerte de que no te mate! – Regañó

Mientras tanto, el farsante seguía yendo hacia el perrito. Tyde estaba llorando desconsolado porque lo habían castigado, y sabía que ese hombre no era su adorado Clyde. En medio de su llanto, el hombre se le acercó por atrás y lo cargó, cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara y salió corriendo de la mansión. Tyde pataleó, pero sólo recibió un apretón más fuerte.

- Ni lo intentes, niño. – Dijo el hombre.

Tyde lo miró asustado con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía qué le haría ese hombre. Después de correr mucho, el hombre soltó al niño.

- Ahora escucha bien, mocoso. Si no quieres que nada malo le pase a tu mami, aléjate lo más que puedas y no le digas a nadie. – Advirtió a un muy asustado Tyde. – Ahora vete y trata de buscar a tu mami si puedes. – Se burló.

El perrito sólo salió corriendo mientras seguía chillando. No le gustaba la situación, quería a su mami, quería a su Clyde. Incluso le hubiese gustado haber estado con Token, con quien estaba anteriormente molesto.

El ladrón volvió a la mansión, siguiendo su búsqueda. No le importaba el niño, todo lo contrario. Ese mocoso lo volvía loco con tanta estupidez y afecto. Mientras tanto, Tyde seguía corriendo, sin ver a donde iba. Gracias a esto, poco a poco se perdió y sólo lloró más.

- ¡ Quiero a mi mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Chilló

A Token se le hizo raro no ver a Tyde, él nunca se alejaba mucho y se sentía algo mal, así que lo buscó por la mansión durante un tiempo, no lo encontró. Esto se le hizo raro, así que le preguntó al impostor.

- Clyde. – Dijo. - ¿En dónde está Tyde? No lo he visto en todo el día.

- ¿No está en su cuarto? - Preguntó, haciéndose el inocente.

- Pues no, allí no está.

- Que raro.

- ¿Se habrá escapado?

- No lo sé. – Mintió.

- Voy a buscarlo.

Y el afro descendiente salió de la mansión, dándole una nueva oportunidad al ladrón. Mientras tanto, Tyde caminaba las calles con miedo, no sabía dónde estaba, y se encontraba muy asustado.

- ¿Dónde estoy….? – Se dijo a sí mismo. Se sentó en frente de una casa y comenzó a llorar. – Mami…. – Se lamentó.

- Oye, Kyle. – Decía Stan, mirando por la ventana. - ¿Ese no es el niño de Token?

- ¿Tyde? – Dijo Kyle, al ver al niño. Salió de la casa y se acercó al niño. – Tyde ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Ayúdenme! – Dijo de forma inmediata apenas los vio. - ¡Hay alguien en mi casa haciéndose pasar por mi mami!

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Kyle, cargándolo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Él no es mi mami! ¡No quiere ir a Taco Bell!

- Ahora sí le creo. – Dijo Stan.

- ¿Token lo sabe? – Preguntó Kyle, ignorando lo que dijo el pelinegro. El niño negó.

- Me pegó, ngh, y me castigó. – Dijo, bajando la mirada. – Ese hombre me sacó de la casa….

- Stan, tenemos que hacer algo. – Habló Kyle, mirando al otro.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Vamos con Token.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y Tyde apretó a Kyle.

- ¡Me dijo que no volviera! – Advirtió y Kyle suspiró.

- ¿Ese no es Token?

- ¡Tyde! ¡Allí estás! – Dijo el negro, acercándose.

- Token, Tyde dice que Clyde es una persona falsa. – Le informó el judío.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? – Se quejó.

- Token, sabes que los niños no mienten.

- Claro que mienten, Kyle. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. – Dijo, acercándose a su mansión para abrir la puerta. - …..

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Stan al ver a Token raro.

- No puedo abrir la puerta…. – Decía, tratando de forzar la puerta.

- ¡Él está adentro! – Chilló el niño.

Mientras tanto, el ladrón se encontraba sacando todo el dinero de la caja fuerte. Quién diría que estaría en el sótano, bajo unas cajas de TV que se encontraban bajo las escaleras, familia lista.

- Ya casi termino el trabajo, jefe. – Informó.

- ¡Date prisa! ¡Están en la puerta! – Informó el otro tipo, el cual fue a ver desde lejos, usando unos binoculares.

- Maldición. – Se quejó, apurando el paso.

- ¿No tienes una llave o algo? – Preguntó Stan, al ver que Token seguía luchando con la puerta.

- La llave no funciona. – Contestó.

- ¡Derriben la puerta, tontos! – Se quejó Kyle, mirando con desesperación a los otros dos varones, mientras seguía con el niño en los brazos.

- ¿Has visto lo firme que es esa puerta? Estamos en una mansión, Kyle. – Le contestó Stan.

- ¡Mi mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Chilló Tyde de nuevo.

- ¡AHORA! – Exigió, ya estaba cansado de los chillidos del niño.

Stan suspiró y miró a Token. Trataron de derribar la puerta con todas sus puertas, fue difícil, pero por suerte no tenía pasador. Sólo estaba bloqueada por dentro con varios muebles, pero a los chicos les terminó doliendo los brazos.

- Ouch…. – Se quejó Stan, frotándose el hombro.

- ¡RÁPIDO, YA! – Exigió el secuestrador, al ver como lograron entrar a la casa.

El impostor había logrado hacer tiempo y logró sacar todo el dinero, ya estaba listo. Se quitó su máscara de látex y salió corriendo, justo por la misma puerta. Token lo miró y entendió que ese era el ladrón, así que salió corriendo tras él. Tyde no podía estar más asustado, mirando como su padre salió corriendo detrás de ese mal hombre. Black logró alcanzarlo y se le lanzó encima.

- ¡EN DONDE ESTÁ CLYDE! – Exigió.

- ¡Demonios! - Se quejó el secuestrador. Sacó su pistola y le dio a Token en el brazo.

Token se tomó el brazo, debido al dolor y el farsante pudo escapar. El perrito, al ver esto, se bajó con rapidez de los brazos de Kyle y salió corriendo detrás del hombre. A pesar de su peso y sus cortas piernas, era rápido. Logró alcanzarlo y morder su pierna. El ladrón se quejó, y el niño sólo enterró más los dientes, con lágrimas en sus rojizos ojos de tanto chillar.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! – Se volvió a quejar el secuestrador, y lanzó otro tiro.

El disparo fue dirigido hacia el moreno, y le dio. La bala impactó en su estómago, y el ladrón lo pateó para que lo dejara y pusiera seguir corriendo. Token miró con horror la escena y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, igual que los de Kyle y Stan. El negro se olvidó de su propia herida y salió corriendo para ayudar a su hijo. Lo veía con lágrimas, y lo abrazaba. Ya no le importaba ese hombre, ya no le importaba el dinero, sólo le importaba su hijo.

- Y ahora. – Dijo el secuestrador, mirando al verdadero Clyde. – Tú tendrás el mismo destino.

Clyde se encontraba en Shock, mirando a su pequeño niño sangrando. Un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta, no podía hablar. El horror lo invadió más al ver como el niño escupía más sangre, aparte del charco que se había formado en poco tiempo bajo de él. Era obvio que le dio en algún lugar importante.

- Tyde… - Dijo en medio de su Shock. – Mi bebé… Heriste a mi bebé….

Ahora sí que había liberado la ira de Clyde. El castaño rompió sus cuerdas, quién sabe cómo, y comenzó a golpear con mucha ira al secuestrador. Lo golpeaba con fuerza, incluso le llegó a romper la nariz. Sus puños estaban rojos por los impactos, pero a él no le dolía. Aún cuando ya había dejado inconsciente a ese hombre, lo seguía golpeando. Quería matarlo, destruirlo, mandarlo al infierno. Desvió un poco su mirada y se acordó del otro, así que dejó a su secuestrador, no sin antes patearlo con fuerza. Corrió y se encontró al otro, recibiéndolo con un golpe que le hizo sangrar de forma inmediata. También lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y su ira, que quedara igual o peor que el otro. Token seguía llorando por el niño, luego escuchó los golpes y subió su mirada.

- ¡CLYDE!

Clyde ignoró el llamado de Token y siguió golpeando al hombre. Estaba transformado en una bestia, lo golpeaba como loco. Sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas, lágrimas que caían sobre el ladrón. Tyde no se dio cuenta, así que seguía escupiendo sangre y tosiendo. Esto llamó la atención del castaño y dejó de golpear al hombre, el cual ya estaba inconsciente. Corrió hacia su pequeño y lo abrazo. El perrito lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras seguía tosiendo y escupiendo sangre.

- Mami…. Tengo miedo…. – Dijo el niño.

- No tengas miedo, Tyde. Mami está aquí. – Le contestó Clyde, llorando a mares y apretando al niño. - ¡Token, vamos rápido a un hospital! ¡No puedo perder a mi hijo!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No lo vamos a perder! – Le respondió el afro descendiente.

Kyle y Stan los llevaron al hospital, llamaron a un taxi y los acompañaron. Trataban de tranquilizar a Clyde, pero este siempre les soltaba una grosería debido a la rabia. Por el camino, Tyde seguía llorando.

- Mami… Me duele…. ¿Me voy a morir….? – Preguntó a mitad del camino.

- Claro que no, corazón. Mami no lo permitirá. – Trató de animarlo Clyde con una sonrisa, pero luego fue reemplazada por una mueca de dolor.

Al llegar, Tyde y Token fueron internados. Tyde fue llevado a emergencias y Token fue atendido por las enfermeras. Stan y Kyle se fueron para hablar con la policía y no molestar. Mientras, Clyde estaba demasiado inquieto. Estaba dando vueltas como loco por todo el hospital, esperando una respuesta, al poco tiempo, salió Token. Apenas el castaño lo vio, corrió hace él.

- ¡Tyde! – Dijo. - ¡¿Cómo está Tyde?!

- No lo sé…. Aún no han terminado con él….

- Todo es mi culpa…. – Chilló Clyde.

- No lo es…. – Token lo abrazó.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Insistió. – Si no hubiera hecho ese tonto berrinche no me hubieras secuestrado y Tyde no estaría aquí. – Clyde apretó a Token y siguió llorando. El negro sólo lo siguió acariciando.

- No te preocupes…. Todo estará bien…. No te lances la culpa….

La pareja siguió esperando respuestas de los doctores. Después de tanto llorar, Clyde logró dormirse. Token sólo lo acariciaba, le daba mucha lástima y mucho dolor el ver a su novio y a su hijo en esas condiciones. No podía creer que una simple pelea hubiese causado esa situación, ahora sabía que debía ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Logró ver que alguien vestido de blanco se acercaba, era el doctor.

- Señor Black, ya pueden entrar a ver al niño. – Informo y Token se dedicó a mover a Clyde.

- Clyde, despierta. – Le llamó. Poco a poco, el castaño despertó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó adormilado.

- Ya podemos entrar a ver al niño.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! – Preguntó con apuro.

El doctor apuntó al cuarto y Clyde salió corriendo. Token suspiró y se levantó de su asiento para irse a ver a su hijo, pero antes de retirarse, el doctor lo detuvo.

- Señor Token, necesito hablar con usted…

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Tyde se encontraba acostado en su cama, en su cuarto especial. Miró alrededor, no había nadie. Se sentía solo y débil, hasta que entró Clyde.

- ¡Tyde!

- Mami. – Le dijo el perrito, con la voz algo baja. Clyde lo abrazó llorando.

- Mi niño…. – Dijo, mientras el pequeño también lo abrazaba.

- Te extrañé, mami.

- Yo igual, bebé…. Yo igual…. – Clyde no podía ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad. Tyde lo besó y el castaño lo abrazó con cuidado, pero con fuerza.

- Mami, me haces daño. – Se quejó el niño ante el apretón.

- Oh, perdón. – Se disculpó, soltándolo. Tyde lo volvió a abrazar.

- Tenía miedo, mami….

- Yo también, mi amor. – Le contestó Clyde, acostándose a su lado. En ese entonces, Token tocó la puerta y entró.

- Hola. – Saludó y se acercó, besando a su hijo en la frente. - ¿Cómo está el pequeño héroe? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Estoy bien~ - Contestó con alegría, pero con un tono de voz muy bajo.

- ¿Qué quería el doctor, Token? – Preguntó Clyde curioso.

- …. Te lo cuento después. – Fue la respuesta que dio, no queriendo destruir el momento familiar que tenían.

- ¿Es algo malo, Token? – Volvió a preguntar Clyde, algo asustado.

- No te preocupes. – Acarició a Tyde y le sonrió.

- ¡Yo salvé a mami y el dinero de papi! – Dijo feliz el niño, aún con su bajo tono de voz. Clyde sonrió y besó su frente.

- Exacto, Tyde. Eres un héroe. – Le felicitó Token.

- Y este héroe debe dormir. – Mencionó Clyde con tranquilidad.

- Pero no tengo sueño, mami…. – Se quejó Tyde, con una mala cara.

- Pero si lo haces te sanarás más rápido y podrás salir.

- Y así podrás salir a jugar. – Completó Token.

- Está bien…

Clyde comenzó a cantarle un poco, tal vez no era el mejor cantante, pero era algo. Tyde le abrazó y el castaño siguió cantando. Token lo acompañó en su canto, él sí cantaba bastante bien, y en poco tiempo arrullaron al niño que se durmió con tranquilidad. Token lo veía fijamente y suspiró. No podía la situación en la que se encontraban, quería llorar, de verdad quería llorar. Acarició un poco el cabello de su pequeño y miró al castaño que besaba su frente.

- ….. Clyde, tenemos que hablar…. – Dijo Token, apenas salió del cuarto con su novio.

- Claro…. Es por lo que dijo el doctor ¿Verdad, Token? – Preguntó, asustado. Token afirmó.

- Esto te va a asustar….

- ¿Qué pasa? – Token suspiró.

- Tyde perdió mucha sangre…. Y como su sangre es de perro, no creo que podamos encontrar ningún donante…. – Se mordió el labio y se quebrantó un poco su voz. –Lo máximo que le quedan son tres días….

* * *

**¡ODIADME! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA! fsdahdfkjhsdfsdaf ok no e3e Quiero ver la reacción de los pocos fans que tiene esto... O como dice mi querida Salo "Quiero ver como reaccionan las locas" xD Hoy sí que les traje algo larguito... e3e Bueno, allí eso es un regalo (?) el próximo cap no será tan largo -3- igual que la vida de Tyde... (?) ¡Mierda, estoy hablando demasiado! e3e Bueno, allí les dejo la duda e.e **

**luis carlos: Nada más son un par de ladrones -w- **

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: Pobre Clyde D: pues... No quiso porque él no es tan gay... creo (?)**

**LorettoAbi: Sí, pobre Clyde D: Al menos ya está bien .w. y como le dije a luis carlos, sólo son delincuentes ewe **

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Me hacen taaaaaaaaaaan feliz! 8D**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis! Expresa tu amor o tu odio abajo -w-**


	7. Damián, no nos asustes así

Clyde abrió su boca y sus ojos se dilataron, llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente. Volvía a sentir la sensación de ver a Tyde en ese charco de sangre, la garganta se le cerró y su boca quedó seca. También sus piernas se debilitaron y comenzaron a temblar, casi se cayó, pero Token lo agarró antes.

- No…. No mi bebé…. – Pidió Clyde.

- Sé que es difícil…. También lo es para mí, Clyde…. – Trató de consolarlo el Afro-descendiente.

- ¡Hay que hacer algo!

- Sólo se me ocurre buscar sangre de San Bernandos…. Pero Tyde es un humano, él necesita mucha más sangre.

- Damián…. – Dijo el castaño.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Damián!

- ¿Damián? ¡No me digas que quieres hacer un trato con él!

- ¡SI TENGO QUE HACERLO PARA SALVAR A TYDE LO HARÉ! – Le contestó Clyde de forma violenta.

- ….. ¿Estás seguro? Clyde, piénsalo al menos un poco.

- ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¡No dejaré a mi Tyde morir! – Clyde tenía una cara de horror, y a la vez de determinación. Token suspiró.

- Está bien… Vamos.

Ambos se retiraron del hospital, directo a la mansión Black. Al parecer, estaba cerrado, pero no tenía llave. Seguramente Kyle y Stan la cerraron, así que no fue ningún problema entrar. Token bajó al sótano y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas. Trataban de contactarse con Damián, pero no podían ir al infierno, debían llamarlo de otra forma.

- Esto. – Dijo Token, sacando una Ouija.

- ¿Estás seguro que es con esto, Token? – Preguntó Clyde, inseguro.

- Es lo único que se me ocurre….

- Ojalá funcione.

- ¿Funcione qué? – Preguntó Damián detrás de ellos.

- ¡DAMIÁN! – Gritó Clyde, corriendo hacia él.

- Eso fue rápido….

- ¡Damián, necesito que salves a Tyde!

- ¿Por qué? En realidad, vine a decirles que yo personalmente me lo voy a llevar.

- ¡Por favor, Damián! ¡Sálvalo, por favor! – Rogó el castaño.

- ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

- Mi alma…. ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo que quieras, pero sálvalo!

- ¿Tu alma….? Nah.

- ¡Sólo dime qué quieres!

- Se los diré después. Por ahora, me deben un favor.

Y con esas simples palabras desapareció. Clyde suspiró.

- ¿Qué crees que nos vaya a pedir….? – Preguntó Token.

- No lo sé, per o siempre y cuando mi bebé viva, no me importa.

Al día siguiente, Bolita iba yendo con Butters al hospital. Llevaba unas flores, y con mucha curiosidad. Quería ver a Tyde, por primera vez quería verlo. Le daba lástima, y también estaba preocupado por el balazo que recibió, así que al enterarse, pidió ir a verlo. Apenas entraron a la habitación, Bolita se acercó y le puso las flores a Tyde al lado, sonriendo. Tyde se alegró y tomó las flores.

- ¡Mira, mami! ¡Flores! – Dijo feliz. Clyde sonrió.

- Si, son bonitas…. Gracias, Bolita. – Agradeció Clyde.

- De nada. – Se sentó en una silla al lado de Tyde y lo miró. - ¿Te dio miedo?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. – Contestó el gordito, recordando.

- Seguro fuiste muy valiente, Tyde. – Felicitó Butters.

- ¡Sí! ¡Salvé a mami y el dinero de papi! – Volvió a decir. Eso era la único que tenía en la mente.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. –Dijo Bolita, impresionado. - ¿Te dolió?

- Mucho. – Expresó con una mala cara.

- Bolita, tenemos que irnos. Kenny nos espera. – Avisó Butters.

- Bueno…. Adiós, Tyde. – Bolita se levantó y le dio un beso a su amigo, para luego irse con Butters.

Butters volteó a ver a su hijo mientras caminaban, se veía feliz con una sonrisa. Era raro verlo así después de haber visto a Tyde.

- ¿Ya no te de miedo Tyde? – Preguntó.

- Creo….

- Te lo dije, Tyde no da miedo.

- Uhm….

Mientras ellos se alejaban, Tyde olía sus flores nuevas, sonrojado. Olían bien para él, sobretodo porque fue Bolita quien se las dio.

- Ah…. – Suspiró, aún olisqueando.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Tyde? – Preguntó Clyde.

- Ajá. – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

- Bien. – Dijo Token. – Ahora, a ver cuando te dan de alta.

- ¿Irás a averiguar?

- Sí.

Pero antes de que Token saliera del cuarto, el doctor entró.

- Buenas noticias, señores. – Anunció el especializado en medicina. – No sé cómo, pero su hijo tiene una salud muy estable. Pueden llevárselo hoy mismo.

Clyde sonrió al ver que Damián había hecho su parte del trato. El doctor no tuvo que decir la noticia dos veces para que se llevaran al niño, el cual estaba emocionado por salir de allí. Él iba saltando y cantando, corriendo por todos lados. Se sentía bien correr, no podía durar ni un solo día sin hacerlo. Llegaron a la casa, y la tarde transcurrió de una forma normal, hasta que un gran fuego apareció en medio de la sala, dando paso al hijo de Satán.

- ¡CLYDE, TOKEN! – Llamó, con cara de pocos amigos. Los mencionados se acercaron. – Ya sé lo que quiero. Primero, necesito disfrute. Tú, Clyde, le meterás un tubo en el culo a Token y por un orificio lo llenarás de agua y cerveza, mientras tú usas un pañal para luego follártelo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO HARÉ ESO! – Se quejó Token, horrorizado.

- ¡LA VIDA DE TU MALDITO HIJO DEPENDE DE MI! ¡SI NO QUIERES VERLO MORIR HARÁS LO QUE DIGA! – Gritó el otro, realmente enojado. - ¡HÁGANLO DE UN PUTA VEZ O LOS VOY A CAGAR YA! – Dicho esto, hizo aparecer a Tyde en su mano, sosteniéndolo del cuello como a un perro.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó el niño asustado.

- ¡AHORA EMPIECEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O SU MOCOSO MORIRÁ CON TAL SÓLO TOCAR SU FRENTE!

Clyde estaba horrorizado. Ahora sabía que cometió un error, un gran error. Se empezaba a arrepentir de su decisión hasta que llegó Pip.

- ¡Damián, deja a Tyde en paz al igual que a Token y Clyde! – Pidió el rubio. El anticristo lo miró con rabia.

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA!

- ¡No, ahora déjalos! Cobrarás tu favor después, no ahora que estás cabreado. – Con razón su actitud, se dijo la pareja. El inglés tomó al niño en brazos y se lo entregó a Clyde. Grave error, Damián le jaló el cabello con fuerza y lo miró con rabia.

- ¿Quién coño te crees para darme órdenes?

- La única persona que sabe cuando haces algo por rabia. – Contestó Pip, con una mueca de dolor por su cabello.

- ¡Esa no es razón para darme órdenes! – Se quejó, jalándole más su cabello y lanzándolo al suelo. Luego volteó a ver a la pareja con furia. - ¡EMPIECEN AHORA!

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

- Gracias al cielo…. – Suspiró Clyde, aliviado y abrazando a Tyde

- ….. – Token miró a Clyde. – Yo no quiero hacer eso….

- Sólo esperemos que Pip lo calme.

Y así Clyde aprendió a no hacer tratos sin pensarlo y a no hacer enojar nunca más a Damián, o algo muy malo ocurriría.

* * *

**sdfklasdfasdfasdfsdf, aquí el fic! -w- Estoy enferma e.e ¡Y rodeada de guarros que gritan! D: -En un internerd nuevo- Joeeeer, quiero mi Interneeeeerd, tal vez asì podría actualizar con más tranquilidad...**

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: Fue trágico el momento en que lo escribía... D: y estaba TAN emocionada, que estuvo tarde y tuve que apagar la PC, me fui a la cama pensando en que continuaría apenas me levantara XD pero si, es trágico lo de Tyde D: al menos ya está bien :3**

**luis carlos: Pues ya ves, no le pasó nada malo :3**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis! :3 Que recibo poquitos... .w.**


	8. Merecemos una vida mejor

Desde hace un tiempo, Butters empezó a dejar a Bolita en una pequeña guardería. No podía llevarlo a clases, así que emprendió una búsqueda con Kenny para ver donde podían cuidar al niño. Butters no quería molestar a las señoras amables con su problema, tampoco quería dejarlo con la familia McCormick, así que decidió meterlo en una guardería que encontró. Lo dejaba allí sólo cuando entraba y salía de clases. El niño ya tenía al menos 4 días siendo cuidado en el lugar, y quejas no habían. La verdad, para las niñeras, el niño era un ángel. Un día, cuando Butters salió de clases, fue a buscar a Bolita a la guardería, mientras que el niño lo esperaba impacientemente.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludó una de las niñeras. - ¿Vienes por Bolita?

- Sí, señorita. –Contestó Butters con una sonrisa.

- Bien. ¡Bolita! ¡Vienen po- Pero no logró terminar su frase, ya que el niño ya se encontraba pegado a la pierna de Butters. El rubio lo miró y lo tomó en brazos.

- Despídete, corazón. – Pidió Butters, el niño se despidió de la niñera con la mano, sin decir nada.

- Adiós, Bolita. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. – Espero verte mañana. Por cierto, quisiera hablarle mañana, joven.

- Claro señorita, adiós.

Y con eso, se fue. Comenzó a caminar hacia su trabajo, el refugio, al menos allí si podía cuidar a su hijo, pero a los pocos pasos, Bolita habló.

- Mami, no quiero volver…. –Dijo.

- ¿P-por qué, amor? – Tartamudeó un poco Butters.

- No me gusta ese lugar….

- ¿Qué no te gusta?

- Las niñas me dan miedo…. Y los niños quieren pegarme…. –Se quejó.

- Las niñas no te harán nada, amor y bueno, le diremos a tu padre que te enseñe a defenderte.

- …. No quiero….

- Pero tienes que quedarte ahí, cosita. No puedes acompañarme a la universidad.

- Quiero quedarme con Kyle….

- También estudia, corazón.

- Uhm…. – Ante esto, el niño comenzó a llorar. – Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Butters se asustó y trató de calmarlo, pero el niño no dejaba de llorar. Chillaba y chillaba, lanzando lagrimones, de verdad no quería quedarse en esa guardería nunca más. Por el camino, Butters le pedía al niño que no llorase, pero él ignoraba su petición y no cerraba la boca. Fue tanto el ruido que apenas se dio cuenta que se había encontrado a Kenny.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó el chico del anorak mientras el niño lloraba de forma insoportable.

- Le dije que Kyle no podía cuidarlo y debe ir a la guardería. – Contestó, aún tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿Y el problema es….? – Kenny no terminaba de entender y Bolita empezaba a ponerse rojo por su llanto.

- Que Bolita no quiere ir a la guardería. – Volvió a contestarle Butters mientras trataba de calmar a Bolita lo mejor posible, pero el niño no se callaba. – A-ay, hamburguesas…

- ¡YA CÁLLATE, MOCOSO! – Gritó Kenny, ya harto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritó más el niño ante el grito de Kenny.

- Bolita, deja de llorar nene, por favor. – Pidió nuevamente Butters, ya nervioso por los gritos del niño.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. – Seguía chillando.

- ¡YA BASTA! – Gritó Kenny, con más autoridad.

Gracias al grito, Bolita se quedó callado debido al miedo, pero seguía llorando, aunque sea gimoteaba. Butters lo arrulló y secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y se asomaban por sus ojos, mientras el niño temblaba.

- No me gusta la gente malcriada y berrinchuda. – Dijo Kenny. – Por eso nunca me tiré a Clyde.

- Bolita, ya deja de llorar, cosita. – Volvió a pedir Butters, ya que su bebé seguía llorando en silencio. – Sé que no te gusta la guardería, pero mamá y papá tienen que trabajar para que un día vivamos en nuestra propia casa y tengas tu cuarto.

- P-pero ya tenemos un cuarto…. – Dijo Bolita.

- Ese cuarto es una mierda. – Argumentó Kenny.

- ¡Kenny! ¡Nada de palabrotas en frente al niño! – Se quejó Butters, luego miró al conejito. – Pero es temporal, corazón. A-así que trata de soportar la guardería por nosotros ¿S-sí, nene?

- No quiero. – Volvió a negar el pequeño.

- Joer, que no se puede razonar con este niño. – Se quejó Kenny.

- Hamburguesas…. Por favor, nene. – Pidió Butters.

- ….. Bueno…. – Dijo Bolita, sin mirarlo. Butters sonrió.

- Bien, ahora vamos a comer. – Pidió Kenny. – Que tengo hambre y ya no tienes ayuda en el refugio.

- ¡Vamos!

Después de un largo día de trabajo, la familia regresó a casa. El niño se había quedado dormido a mitad de camino y Kenny lo cargaba. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Por el camino pudo ver a otra familia, una familia amiga. Tyde iba feliz, tomado de la mano con Clyde y Token. Ese niño era afortunado, pensó Kenny, él podía tener una familia a la cual no le faltaba nada.

- Vamos al circo, vamos al circo~ - Canturreaba el niño.

- Hola, muchachos. – Saludó Clyde.

- Hola. – Kenny devolvió el saludo sin muchas ganas.

- ¡Vamos al circo! – Dijo Tyde, feliz.

- Qué bueno por ti, Tyde. – Butters sonrió, pero no le interesaba mucho el tema realmente. Estaba muy cansado.

- ¿Por qué no vienen? – Preguntó curioso el menor.

- Estamos muy cansados y no tenemos dinero, Tyde. – El niño los miró con lástima y luego miró a Clyde.

- ¿Podemos darles dinero? – Preguntó.

- No gracias, pequeño. Igual estamos cansados y Bolita está dormido. – Argumentó Butters.

- Mooooooo…. – Se quejó, triste.

La familia pobre se fue, despidiéndose. Llegaron a la casa, Butters subió al cuarto con rapidez, no tenía ganas de nada. No fue lo mismo para Kenny, quien se quedó abajo con sus padres, peleando por otro asunto trivial. El pequeño, al sentir la cama, se despertó. Se oían gritos desde la parte de abajo, así que Butters le tapó las orejas a su pequeño, como era costumbre cada noche cuando empezaban las peleas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero el niño no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría. Todo era mudo, hasta que Kenny entró al cuarto, tirando la puerta.

- Cabrones. – Se quejó.

Butters le quitó las manos de los oídos al niño, mientras Kenny se tumbaba en la cama y lanzaba un suspiro. Estaba harto, realmente estaba harto de la misma mierda de cada día. Se acomodó en la cama, mientras Butters se acostaba al lado de Bolita, quedando el niño en el medio. El conejito se quitó su gorro y los miró con curiosidad. El rubio estudioso lo besó en su frente y el niño sonrió, luego sintió como su padre acariciaba su cabeza, pero no lo veía.

- Ah…. Por fin algo de paz…. – Dijo Kenny.

- Sólo unas pocas semanas más, Kenny. Sólo unas pocas…. – Animó Butters.

- Sí….

- …. ¿Para qué? – Preguntó con curiosidad el niño.

- Para vivir en nuestra propia casa. – Respondió Butters con amor.

- Ooooooooooooooh….

- No tendrás muchos juguetes, pero te gustará tu cuarto. Estará cerca del mío y también es el de papá, así nos podrás llamar si tienes pesadillas.

- Quiero dormir con ustedes….

- Bolita, ¿Eres un niño grande? – Preguntó Butters, viendo si podía hacerle una trampa al niño, el cual negó con su cabeza.

- Soy su bebé. – Le contestó.

- Pero eres grande, ¿No?

- No, porque quiero estar con mami y papi. – Butters suspiró en señal de derrota.

- Bueno, al menos sabe que no actúa como un niño grande. – Mencionó Kenny, sacándole una pequeña risa a su novio.

El bebé seguía abrazado a Butters, sonriéndole de forma dormilona. Estaba feliz de tener esa cercanía con sus padres, se veía tierno.

- Me recuerda a ti. – Dijo Kenny, con una ligera sonrisa, la cual fue revelada al quitarse la capucha de su anorak. Bolita lo miró con curiosidad. – Tu mami era otro llorón. – Dijo.

- Y siempre te hacía caso a ti y a los chicos. – Completó Butters.

- Pues yo todavía me acuerdo cuando eras Marjorine.

- ¿Marjorine? – Preguntó el niño. Butters se sonrojó.

- Nada, Bolita…. – Dijo.

- Ooooooooooh, Marjorine es la chica más sexy que ha pisado South Park. – Respondió Kenny.

- ¿Más que mami? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Esa es una pregunta difícil…. – Sonrió Kenny, mientras que Butters estaba muy sonrojado. – Tal vez algún día la conozcas.

- A dormir. – Cortó Butters.

- Pero yo quería ver quién es Marjorine…. – Se quejó Bolita.

- Es tarde.

- Está bien….

Butters empezó a cantar un poco para que el niño se durmiera, no cantaba nada mal. Siempre le cantaba al niño para tranquilizarlo o dormirlo, cosa que siempre sucedía. Kenny acaricia al niño para terminar de arrullarlo. Bolita se durmió al poco tiempo.

- Descansa, Kenny.

- Tú igual, Buttercup. – Suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Kenny se quedó pensando. Tyde y Bolita no eran niños muy distintos. Ambos fueron animales, también eran como unos bebés, seguramente no tenían más de cuatro años de edad. También tenían su padre y a su madre ¿Cómo podían tener vidas tan diferentes? Bolita merecía algo mejor, más que esa vida de mierda que llevaba. Quería alejarlo de todo ese mal, a lo mejor él comía sólo porque Butters trabajaba en un restaurante, sino, seguramente tendría el estómago vacío. Se durmió con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

* * *

**ajghdasdjhgasdfasdf, pobrecillos e3e (?) Ellos merecen una mejor vida D: pero soy cruel, y por eso no se las doy (?) askjshdfskjhdfasdf xD Pues... Otra vez aprovechando una PC con intenerd .w. ando de vaga e.e y tampoco he escrito lo suficiente... Pero ya que, aprovecharé mañana todo el día para escribir y traerles fics nuevos *-***

**luis carlos: Tal vez lo haga... Tal vez escriba un fic de eso (?) XD**

**mfer. or06: asjkhdjasd yo ya te extrañaba .w. Yo lloré con el balazo... Bueno, casi (?) Bolita es lindo por Butters (?) :B ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? e3é aún le tiene miedo a Tyde (?) Pues responderé tu pregunta 8D en el fic, no he colocado algunas otras partes del rol. En el rol, Damián se enoja porque se llevarán a Pip al cielo e3e y por eso ta enojado D:**

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: Se, está bien :3 se enojó porque... es marvado (?) Y no sé de donde salió esa petición, estoy enferma... xD **

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis! :3 y me obligan a ir a un ciber haber si hay (?)**


	9. Mi hijo no merece algo así

Al día siguiente, Butters fue a dejar a Bolita de Manzana en la guardería. A pesar de que el niño no quería ir, no dio resistencia alguna. Se despidió con un beso de su "mami" y se fue a jugar con los juguetes. Antes de que Butters se fuera, la misma niñera que habló con él el día anterior lo llamó.

- Joven Butters, necesito hablar con usted. –Dijo.

- Claro.

Ambos salieron del salón para entablar su conversación.

- Bien. – Dijo ella. – Quería hablar sobre Bolita.

- C-claro ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Pues…. Es algo distante con los demás niños y eso me preocupa.

- Sólo es tímido.

- Entiendo que sea tímido, pero no puedo comprender que ni siquiera deja que los otros niños lo toquen.

- Es que no está muy acostumbrado. – Se mordió un poco el labio. – Bolita casi no quería tocarnos cuando lo tuvimos. –Y no era mentira, pero él se refería a cuando era un conejito.

- Uhm…. ¿Está bien? ¿Él ve pelea entre sus padres? ¿Lo maltratan? – Preguntó la muchacha con interés.

- ¡No! ¡Dios, no! – Negó asustado. – Pero cuando Kenny y yo lo trajimos a Bolita ya le tenía mucho miedo a que otras personas lo tocaran.

- ¿Él de donde viene?

- De un p-pequeño orfanato de las zonas…. – Mintió el rubio.

- ¿No le dieron información del niño?

- S-sí…. Nos dijeron que Bolita venía de una familia de padres alcohólicos. – Volvió a mentir. Kenny siempre le decía que dijera eso del niño para que nadie sospechara y para que no se lo quitaran.

- Bien, necesito un favor. ¿Podrían hacer que se vuelva un poco más abierto? Es complicado a la hora de jugar todos juntos y me da lástima verlo sentado solito en un rincón. – Decía la chica, con una expresión un poco lastimera.

- Le he explicado, pero Bolita es algo testarudo y aún está muy asustado, pero veré lo que pueda hacer.

- Espero, por su bien.

- Lo sé.

- Bien, nos vemos.

La niñera entró a la guardería y Butters se fue a sus clases. Se preocupaba por su bebé, no quería que fuera un marginado como fue él. Bolita era un buen niño, se merecía lo mejor y buenos amigos, no debía estar solo…. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien lo tomó por detrás, alarmando al pobre rubia.

- Leopold~ - Dijo la voz, dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Te extrañé.

- ¡Daniel! – Exclamó Butters. – Jesús, me habías asustado. – Su amigo lo soltó y rió, Butters también rió un poco.

- Qué bonito es volver a South Park~

- Pero te fuiste hace unos pocos días.

- Lo sé. – Contestó con una sonrisa. – Mis padres me enviaron a estudiar acá para alejarme de un chico.

- ¿Un chico?

- Sí, creían que me gustaba. Les dije que tenía una amiga aquí en South Park y decidieron enviarme aquí.

- ¿Y funcionó?

- Bueno, aquí estoy. – Butters rió ante su tonta pregunta. – Por cierto ¿Dónde está Bradley? No lo he visto.

- ¿B-Bradley? Se está quedando aquí…. – Dijo, mientras anotaba en un papel una pequeña dirección.

- Oooooh, muchas gracias, Leopold. – Contestó su amigo, mirando la dirección con una sonrisa. – Bien, creo que te veré más tarde, adiós Leopold. – Sonrió y se fue.

Butters rió, Daniel era realmente simpático para él. La tarde transcurrió con velocidad, y ya era hora de ir a buscar a su hijo. Entró a la guardería, y vio que el pequeño conejito estaba en una silla, la cual estaba en la mesa de la niñera y su bufanda estaba mucho más alto de lo normal, tanto que le tapaba su pequeña boca. Bolita de Manzana, apenas lo vio, fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. Butters lo cargó con una mirada de curiosidad.

- Bolita, llevas la bufanda muy arriba, corazón. – Dijo, pero el niño guardó silencio, aún abrazado a él. Butters trató de bajarle la bufanda, pero el niño no se dejó. - ¿Qué pasa, Bolita? – El niño negó. – D-dime, cosita…. – El niño siguió negando y volvió a pegarse a él. – Vamos, muéstrame, bebé. – Bolita volvió a negar por tercera vez.

- Quiero irme a casha…. – Pidió.

- ¿Me prometes que cuando lleguemos a casa me d-dirás qué pasa?

- Quiero irme…. –Insistió.

Ese día Butters no fue a trabajar. Fue directamente a la casa y dejó a su hijo en el cuarto, no podían estar en la planta baja, podrían meterse en problemas con Stuart McCormick, algo que ninguno de los dos quería. Bolita se la pasó todo el día jugando con un peluche que le había regalado Kenny, algo usado y sucio, pero lo quería mucho. Ninguno de los dos vio otra persona hasta la noche, cuando Kenny entró al cuarto.

- Ahhh…. Que cansado estoy…. – Se quejó y luego se acostó en la cama para ver a su hijo. - ….. Hola, niño. – El bebé lo saludó ligeramente con la mano y Kenny dirigió su mirada hacia Butters. - ¿Y este por qué lleva así la bufanda?

- No me dice, pero sigo insistiendo. – Dijo.

- Veamos niño, quítate eso. – Y con esas palabras, empezó a jalarle la bufanda.

- ¡No! – Gritó el niño, tratando de mantener su bufanda en la cara.

- Bolita, por favor, nene…. – Pidió Butters, preocupado.

- ¡No! – Volvió a gritar, esta vez llorando.

- ¡Basta de tonterías! – Kenny logró arrancarle la bufanda.

Lo que vieron les impactó, el labio inferior de Bolita estaba roto, muy roto, aparte de que lo adornaba un moretón.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?! – Gritó Kenny, sorprendido. Butters también se sorprendió y abrazó al niño.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó. - ¿Quién te lo hizo? – El niño sólo lloraba.

- Mami, no quiero volver…. – Se quejaba el pequeño, aferrado a la camisa turquesa del rubio.

Butters miró con preocupación a Kenny, el cual se acercó a acariciar al niño.

- Bolita, hijo. – Dijo. - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – El bebé sólo seguía llorando, así que Butters besó su frente para consolarlo.

- Dinos, cosita, por favor. Así mami y papi te a-ayudaran. – El niño volvió a negar y siguió abrazado a ellos.

- No quiero volver…. – Repitió.

- Kenny, por favor, déjame tomar clases en la noche. – Pidió Butters.

- ¿Clases en la noche? No puedes estudiar en la noche, Butters. Yo buscaré quién cuide al niño.

- Kenny, sabes que Bolita es muy tímido y no acepta el toque humano, no podemos darnos el lujo de que alguien lo cuide y pase algo peor.

- Pero tampoco puedes estudiar de noche, eso te afectará mucho. A Bolita le gustan algunas personas, como…. Como…. –Trataba de pensar en quién le podía agradar al niño. – Como la señora Marsh, a Bolita le gusta la señora Marsh.

- Pero con lo que ha pasado estará más asustado, Kenny. – Insistió el menor, el cual arrullaba al niño que seguía llorando.

- Nada perdemos con intentar….

- Está bien. – Se rindió Butters, confiando en su novio. Besó la frente del niño, el cual se apretaba contra él. – Ya, nene.

Kenny acarició al niño, en un vago intento de consolarlo. Pronto comenzaron a escucharse las peleas en el piso de abajo, así que el mayor abrazó al niño y tapó sus pequeños oídos para que no escuchase nada de las cosas que decían sus padres.

- Otra vez…. –Se quejó, ya cansado de lo mismo de siempre.

- Sólo nos falta poco, Kenny. Recuerda eso. – Trató de animarlo Butters.

- Sí…. Como sea….

Bolita seguía llorando, a pesar de que no sabía lo que ocurría. Cansado de su llanto, comenzó a dormirse incluso antes de que los gritos cesaran y Kenny sólo suspiró, dándole un beso en la cabeza al niño y arropándolo.

- Descansa, Kenny. – Dijo el menor.

Kenny no respondió, estaba demasiado cansado, así que sólo se acostó a dormir, mientras Butters abrazaba a sus dos chicos favoritos.

* * *

**asdfasdkjfhasdkfjh ¡Perdonen por la demora! D: He tratado de subir el cap, pero el ciber a donde iba no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta del FF .w. Pero al menos ya traje cap nuevo uwu estoy en casa escribiendo mis otros fics ;D Tanto los que están en construcción como los futuros :3**

**orochi. snk: Que bueno que te gustó :3 bueno, el Tyde es mejor que el Kyman... e.e (En mi opinión) Espero que te gusten los demás caps :3**

**LorettoAbi: Claro que me tomo el tiempo para leer tu comentario -w- En realidad, estoy feliz de que sea larguito *-* (?) Y los tres seguirán en esta condición... Por ahora :3 y Damián pedirá cosas peores (?) XD sádic mi me dio dolor escribir ese cap de los 3 días de vida .w. pobrecito tyde... D: ¿Byde? Suena chistoso xD **

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: asdasdasd, Pues Bolita volvió, baby (?) Kenny siempre piensa en su familia -w-**

**luis carlos: La tendrán :3 **

**mfer. or06: Ahora yo soy la que no trae casi caps (?) .w. perdón por eso y sí, son una linda familia a pesar de que no tienen mucho uwu lo curioso es que en el cap anterior me comentaron todos los que la leen, soy feliz 8D joer, que eres otra que los empareja a los pobres niños xD y a ver si se le pasa :3**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis!**


	10. Un día con la señora Marsh

Bolita siempre fue un niño muy tímido, odiaba el contacto físico. Solía asustarse con mucha facilidad y se escondía. Pero siempre había una persona amable que soportaba este tipo de comportamientos, en este caso, era la señora Marsh. Ella se llevaba muy bien con el pequeño desde que lo vio una vez en el parque, pasándole la pelota. Pero a pesar de esto, Bolita seguía siendo muy tímido con ella. Él nunca estuvo acostumbrado al trato con las mujeres, Butters a veces las solía llamar "niñas malas", no sabía por qué, pero decía que como Bolita era un "niño bueno" no debía juntarse con ellas. Claro, él no sabía que se refería sólo a las muchachas, nunca a las mujeres mayores, ellas eran amables.

- Bolita. - Dijo la señora Marsh. - Ven, vamos a comer.

- Sí. - Contestó con pena, acercándose.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a comer? - El niño sólo negó con su cabeza. - Bien, toma.

La castaña le colocó el plato en frente, tenía poca comida ya que el niño comía muy poco. Era un plato de arroz con ensalada y plátanos, al niño lo atrajo mucho el olor de los plátanos y empezó a comer.

- ¿Está delicioso? - Bolita asintió, con un ligero sonrojo tímido. - Me alegro. Come bien, después iremos a darte un baño.

- S-sí.

La casa de los Marsh era agradable, no habían cosas aterradoras y como Randy había salido a hacer alguna de sus estupideses Sharon pudo cuidar sin problemas al niño.

- Y entonces, el príncipe derrotó al gran y malo dragón y rescató a la princesa, Fin. - Narraba la mujer que tenía al niño sobre una de sus piernas.

- El príncipe es muy valiente... - Comentó el niño con asombro.

- Lo sé, los príncipes deben ser valientes para rescatar a sus princesas.

- ¿Crees que yo algún día pueda ser un príncipe?

- Tú ya eres un príncipe, el príncipe de tu casa.

- Pero no soy valiente...

- Eso no importa, todos tenemos miedo algunas veces. Además, tú puedes llegar a ser muuuuuuuy valiente si te lo propones.

Sharon le sonreía al niño con amor y lo besó en la frente para dejarlo en la cama. El conejito tenía un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas por las palabras de la mujer y se acostó. Sharon le cantaba ligeramente, no tenía la mejor voz del mundo, pero era bonita. Los ojos del niño poco a poco empezaron a cerrarse y cayó dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los ojos del pequeño volvieron a abrirse poco a poco, había dormido durante unas tres horas más o menos, pero él no lo sabía. La habitación estaba sola y oscura, pero se podía ver por donde ir. Miró a su lado, allí se encontraba su peluche favorito, el capitán Juja, así solía llamarle y era un conejo bastante grande, vestido de marinero. Se levantó con su peluche y abrió la puerta del cuarto, aún estaba algo adormilado, así que bostezó. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y allí se encontraba la señora Marsh mirando la televisión mientras cosía algunas ropas. Se acercó con timidez y se sentó a su lado.

- Oh, ya despertaste. - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres unas galletas? Las acabo de hornear.

Bolita sólo asintió con nueva timidez y la señora Marsh se fue a la cocina. La vista del niño se dirigió hacia la pantalla, veía una telenovela, perdió el interés con rapidez y miró hacia las ropas remendadas. Casi todas se notaban que eran de un hombre mayor, tal vez de su esposo. La puerta se abrió y eso espantó al niño, vio entrar a una muchacha de cabello castaño y una expresión algo amargada.

- Mamáaa, ya lleguéeeeeeee, sniff. - Anunció la muchacha, quien notó al niño de inmediato. - ¿Uhm? ¿Y tú quién eres?

El niño no podía hablar, se estaba muriendo del miedo al ver a aquella castaña. Su cuerpo temblaba y su mandíbula no podía quedarse quieta, quería llorar.

- Oh, cariño, que bueno que ya llegaste. - Dijo Sharon, entrando con un plato de galletas. - Te presento a Bolita de Manzana, es un niño que Kenny encontró.

- ¿Bolita de Manzana? Sniff. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - Preguntó la castaña algo mosqueada.

- Es como suelen llamarle. Bolita, ella es mi hija Shelley.

El niño no pronunció ninguna palabra, sólo veía con timidez a la chica.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Es algo tímido. Vamos, ella no te hará nada. Salúdala.

Bolita sólo levantó ligeramente su mano y saludó a la chica con timidez.

- Pues hola, niño. Me gusta tu sombrero, sniff. - Comentó la chica, mirando el sombrero con orejitas de conejo del niño.

El conejito sólo se sonrojó y le sonrió un poco.

La tarde pasó rápida y entretenida. Bolita comió algunas de las galletas de Sharon, eran muy ricas. También jugó un poco con Shelley, aunque él casi no hablaba debido a su pena. También vio caricaturas por un buen rato, se entretuvo mucho mirando canales como Discovery Kids o Disney Channel, también algo de Cartoon Network, pero no le dedicó mucho tiempo a la TV.

- Bolita, ya vinieron por ti. - Dijo la señora Marsh, acercándose al niño que pintaba un libro de colorear barato que le había regalado Kenny y unos colores que le dio Butters.

- Nene. - Dijo Butters desde la puerta, frotándose los nudillos.

Bolita sólo corrió hacia Butters y lo abrazó. El rubio levantó al niño y le dio un besito en su nariz y le sonrió amorosamente al pequeño.

- Es un ángel. - Comentó la señora. - Puedes traerlo a jugar cuando quieras.

- Gracias, señora Marsh. En verdad estoy muy agradecido, Bolita es algo tímido y no puedo dejarlo en una guardería.

- Oh, no hay problema. Como dije, puedes traerlo cuando quieras. Comió bien, se bañó y durmió un buen rato.

- Aquí tienes, Butters. - Dijo Shelley, acercándose con las cosas del niño.

- Oh, hamburguesas. Gracias. - Agradeció el rubio, tomando el bolso y mirando al niño. - Despídete Bolita.

El niño miró ligeramente y se despidió con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa.

- Adios, bebé. Vuelve cuando quieras. - La señora Marsh también se despidió y cerró la puerta cuando los dos rubios ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

- ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? ¿Te gustó?

El silencio estuvo con el niño durante unos segundos y luego sonrió, afirmando.

- Me gustó mucho...

* * *

**,zxckjhzxc ¡MIL AÑOS SIN ACTUALIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! -Me revuelco por el suelo- No he tenido muchas ganas de escribir, pero aprovecho que estoy en mi clase de Diseño gráfico y no estoy haciendo nada ewe como sea, es un cap aburrido, algo Fuffly, pero lindo :B siempre me ha gustado escribir sobre Bolita con su actitud tímida~ Como sea, a ver cuando vuelvo a actualizar xD  
**

**Luis carlos: Kenny guardó su rabia internamente, minutos después murió (?) e.e ok no xD**

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: Un niño malo D:**

**LorettoAbi: Olvidemos al agresor, no merece ser recordado (?) e3é y Daniel es un personaje que casi no aparece, pero a veces ayuda en la historia :3 y a ver qué pasará con ambos niños... A veces me guío mucho por lo que comentan aquí .w.**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis! O al menos yo no los cobro :3**


	11. El vestido y mi mami Marjorine

Fueron varias las semanas de espera, parecía un sueño irreal, pero era algo que estaba ocurriendo. Kenny por fin había logrado irse de esa horrible casa y logró tener una propia. No fue nada fácil, no encontraba en donde podía quedarse y tampoco el dinero le sobraba, pero con la ayuda de su amado Butters, la vida ya no tenía gritos.

Bolita se encontraba jugando en su cuarto, mientras Butters y Karen cocinaban. Claro, Kenny no iba a dejar a su hermanita sola en aquel horrible lugar, así que se la llevó a vivir con él y su familia. De todos modos, a Karen era la única persona que consideraba familia (A su madre tan sólo un poco).

- Butters. – Dijo Karen. – ¿Vamos a coserte el vestido hoy?

- Claro, Karen. Pero espera a que bañe a Bolita. – Contestó con una sonrisa.

La vida era maravillosa. No tenían problemas de ningún tipo, ni económicos ni sociales, su vida era perfecta, o algo por el estilo. El trío se sentó a comer, Bolita no alcanzaba a la mesa, así que Karen le puso un cojín en la silla para que pudiese comer. Butters le puso en frente un plato de pollo picado, para que el niño tan sólo tenga que masticar.

- ¿Cuándo llega papi? – Preguntó el niño en medio de la comida.

- Dentro de un rato, corazón.

- ¿Quieres ver como cosemos? –Ofreció Karen.

- Síiiiiiiiiiii. – Contestó el niño, feliz. Butters rió. – Mami ¿Quién es Marjorine?

- Uhm…. ¿Si te digo cuando llegue tu papá prometes hacer cara de sorprendido? – Preguntó.

- Ajá.

- Yo era Marjorine. – Contestó al fin, riendo un poco.

- ¿En serio, mami? – Preguntó sorprendido. Butters asintió con una sonrisa y el niño se quedó pensando. - …. Nah. – Dijo, para avisar que no le creía.

Karen se rió ante la ignorancia de su pequeño sobrino,

él realmente era inocente.

Al poco tiempo, Karen ya estaba cosiendo el vestido para la linda "Marjorine", mientras que Butters jugaba con el pequeño, quien veía fijamente el trabajo de su tía.

- … Yo también quiero un vestido. – Habló, los mayores no dijeron nada. – ¿Me hacen un vestido? – Preguntó, sonriendo.

- No sé, amor. – Le contestó Butters.

- ¿Poh qué?

- Porque así alguien te podría querer y yo no quiero que pase.

- ¿Poh qué? – Volvió a preguntar, con una cara de tristeza. – Yo quiero que la gente me quiera…

- Pero aún eres pequeño. – Trató de convencerlo, pero el niño comenzó a llorar.

- Yo quiero un vestido, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. – Chillaba el conejito.

- Oh, hamburguesas…. Bolita, no llores nene. Es sólo que aún estás chiquito para usar vestidos, cuando tengas como unos 7 años puedes usar cuantos quieras. – Eso no funcionó, ya que Bolita seguía llorando.

- Pero yo quiero unooooooo, aaaaaaaaahhh.

- P-pero es que los niños pequeños no los usan porque…. Son peligrosos. – Empezó a inventar. - ¿Verdad, Karen?

- C-claro, bebé…. – Le apoyó la castaña.

- Mentiraaaaaaa, uwaaaaaaaaaah. – Seguía llorando el más pequeño.

- Ya sé…. Bolita, como aún estás chiquito para usar vestido fuera de la casa…. ¿Te parece un vestido para dormir y estar en casa? – El niño empezó a calmarse un poco.

- ¿M-me van a dar unos….? Snifff….

- Pero sólo para dormir. – El niño volvió a su llanto.

- Pero yo quiero uno para estar en la casa….

- Bien, también para los fines de semana.

Ese comentario hizo que el niño dejara de llorar…. Un poco.

- Si te portas bien te daremos más. – Le avisó su tía. - ¿Verdad, Butters?

- Así es. – Afirmó el rubio, mientras que el niño se limpiaba la mucosidad.

- Ok….

- Ahora vamos a bañarte para que cuando papá llegue te lea el cuento que te prometió.

- Bien…

La tarde pasó rápido y se hicieron varias cosas, entre ellas, una sorpresa para el conejito. Vio como su tía se llevó a Butters a un cuarto y tardaron demasiado, se aburrió y se puso a jugar un poco con sus juguetes. Al pasar un rato, Karen salió y se llevó al niño a otra habitación.

- ¿Listo, Bolita? Te voy a presentar a alguien.

- Sí.

- Te presento a la hermosa Marjorine.

La castaña le dio paso a su cuñado, haciéndolo pasar con su vestido y su peluca. Él se encontraba sonrojado, le daba pena volver a usar ese disfraz.

- Waaa… Es linda. – Dijo el niño, sorprendido. - ¿Es la amiguita de papi?

- Pues…. Sí. – Contestó Karen, aún sin poder creer que su sobrino no captaba. El niño se acercó al travesti y le tomó la mano.

- Hola, soy Bolita de Manzana.

- Bolita, soy yo…. – Dijo Butters. – Mami.

- Noooo. – Negó el pequeño. –Mami es niño. – Ese comentario le sacó un suspiro al rubio y una risita a la castaña. – Pero eres linda.

Mientras los tres seguían reunidos, Kenny llegó a casa de su trabajo. Ya no trabajaba para Token, consiguió trabajar en un taller, no era mucho, pero era algo. Dio camino a una de las habitaciones y miró a su familia reunida, al ver a su novio vestido como Marjorine, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Heeeeeey, Margary, cariño. – Saludó con una sonrisa muy pícara, haciendo sonrojar a Butters. - ¿Qué tal un beso?

- Bueno…. – El rubio se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¡NO! – Gritó el niño al instante, empujando a Butters para luego abrazar a Kenny. - ¡Deja a mi papi, bruja! ¡FEA!

- Bolita, cálmate. – Dijo Kenny mientras lo veía. – Mira. –Extendió su mano y le quitó la peluca a Butters. – Es Buttercup, no tienes que tenerle miedo.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, Bolita. – Comentó Butters.

Cuando el niño vio que esa rubia era en realidad Butters se le empezaron a cristalizar sus ojitos y comenzó a llorar.

- Perdón…. Uwaaaaaahh.

- Oh, nene. – Butters se acercó y lo abrazó. – No hay nada que perdonar, sólo no te diste cuenta. – Consoló, mientras el niño lo abrazaba y lloraba. – Shhhhhh.

- ¿Esto significa que no tendremos sexo? – Preguntó Kenny, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana menor.

- ¡KENNY, DEJA DE PENSAR CON TU PENE AUNQUE SEA SÓLO UN POCO! – Le espetó Butters, completamente enojado con la falta de consideración de su novio, sorprendiéndolo.

- Está bien, perdona. – Karen se rió un poco.

- Bolita ¿Qué tu papá te prometió algo?

- Oh, cierto. Vamos. – El encapuchado se acercó y cargó al niño que se tranquilizaba. – Despídete de tu tía y tu mami, vamos a contarte el cuento.

- Adiós, mami. – Hizo que Kenny se acercara un poco y le dio un beso a Butters. – Y perdón. Adiós, tía.

- Buenas noches, nene. – Se despidió Karen.

- Descansa, amor. – Dijo Butters sonriendo.

Por el camino, Kenny fue limpiándole las lágrimas al pequeño niño y lo acostó para contarle su cuento. La ilusión del niño era mucha, pero no duró mucho.

- Mamiiiiiiiiii. – Llamó el niño, haciendo que el rubio se asomara al cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa, nene?

- Papi no me lee bien.

- ¡Yo sé leer! –Se quejó Kenny.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

- Mentiroso. – Lo reveló el niño.

- Entonces me quedaré con ustedes. – Butters sólo se sentó al lado de Kenny.

- Bueno…. – El encapuchado sólo volvió al libro e intentó seguir con su lectura. – Y enton…. Y enton…. Butters, ¿Qué dice aquí?

- Yo leeré el cuento, Kenny. – Por dentro, Butters sólo se reía ante el analfabetismo de su novio.

Al poco tiempo, el niño se durmió con la historia que le contaban sus padres, principalmente Butters, pero Kenny también contaba. Se veía bastante tranquilo, sereno, hace mucho que ninguno veía una escena así.

- ¿Vamos a la cama?

- Vamos.

* * *

**¡EMPIEZAN LAS VACACIONES! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JASHDKJSAHKJFASFSA Pero yo tengo que seguir yendo al liceo... ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pero al menos ya empezaré a dedicarme a escribir esto. ¡Viene la emoción, chicos y chicas! ¡YA VERÁN!**

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: se, la señora Marsh es buena :B Shelley no es buena... Es sólo... -Miro el fic- Ya no sé qué coño escribí aquí... ¿Kenny? A Kenny lo mataron los marcianos homosexuales del arcoiris gay de la vida.**

**luis carlos: Déjame decirte que... Yo pensé igual, pero ni siquiera sé qué coño escribí xD**


	12. Un no tan feliz cumpleaños

Bolita se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, se sentía bastante cómodo, no importaba cuantas veces se acostara en su cama, siempre le gustaba. Debido a esto, siempre tenía el sueño algo pesado, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Butters y Kenny entraron a su cuarto con un gran pastel en silencio. Kenny le susurró a Butters que despertara al niño, él no podía ya que era quien cargaba el pastel, así que Butters se acercó y lo empezó a mover para que el niño se levantara.

- Bolita, hora de despertar dormilón.

- Nah…. – El niño no quería levantarse, tenía demasiada flojera.

- Entonces este enorme pastel se va a desperdiciar. – Dijo Butters, levantándose para tomar el pastel y dirigirse a la entrada.

- ¿Pastel? – Esa palabra llamó por completo la atención del niño y se levantó rápidamente de la cama al ver el gran dulce. - ¡Pastel!

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, niño! – Felicitó Kenny.

- Feliz cumpleaños, corazón. – Felicitó de igual modo Butters, sonriendo.

Ya habían pasado años desde que el conejito se había convertido en niño, ahora estaba cumpliendo oficialmente 7 años de edad. Habían pasado buenas y malas cosas, pero seguían viviendo bien.

El niño empezó a aplaudir de la emoción al ver ese gran pastel y saber que su cumpleaños por fin había llegado.

- Vamos a la sala para picarlo y pidas un deseo. – Dijo Butters.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – El niño salió corriendo de la emoción hacia la sala, sacándole una ligera carcajada a Butters.

- Vamos, Kenny. – Dijo, mientras seguía al niño.

El rubio lo siguió hacia la sala, donde Karen tenía la mesa ya preparada.

- ¿Va a venir Tyde? – Preguntó Bolita, sentándose en la mesa.

- No, está enfermo, nene. – Le contestó Butters.

- Jooooooo…..

- Pero promete venir el fin de semana para dormir.

- ¡Yay!

La pequeña familia empezó a cantarle el cumpleaños al niño, quien se sentía feliz por estar así con su familia, a pesar de ser muy temprano por la mañana. Veía muy fijamente el pastel, se veía bastante delicioso y sonreía encantado. Miraba también cómo su familia le cantaba y le aplaudía, era una sensación maravillosa.

- ¡Pide un deseo! – Exclamó Karen.

El niño sopló las velitas inmediatamente después de pensar, y todos aplaudieron. Butters comenzó a cortar el pastel, mientras que el conejito seguía emocionado.

- Toma nene. – Butters le entregó una rebana al pastel, la cual el niño probó y quedó encantado. El rubio empezó a entregarle una rebanada tanto a Kenny como a Karen.

- ¡Wow, Kenny! – Dijo Karen después de probar la torta. – ¡Esta vez de verdad te luciste!

- Lo sé. – Contestó Kenny sonriendo.

Kenny era un excelente cocinero, desde muy pequeño demostró dotes para las tareas del hogar, aún recuerda cuando en el 3er grado se metió a la clase de doméstica con las demás niñas mientras que los chicos estaban en carpintería.

- ¡Quiero más! – Dijo Bolita, después de terminar su rebanada.

- Guarda para después ¿Por qué no ves los regalos? – Dijo Kenny.

- ¿Qué regalos? – El niño no vio nada a su alrededor.

- Cierra los ojos. – Ordenó el encapuchado, así que el niño obedeció. Kenny se fue y volvió con una bicicleta. – Abre los ojitos~ - Cuando el chico los abrió, pegó un grito como una chica.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – Gritaba, mientras iba corriendo a abrazar su bicicleta nueva. Kenny no pudo hacer más que reírse.

- Jamás lo vi gritar así. – Comentó.

- Yo tampoco. – Estuvo de acuerdo Butters, mientras el niño saltaba.

- ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡ME ENCANTA! ¿Podemos ir a probarla? ¡Me encanta!

- Claro.

El rubio mayor ayudó a sacar la bicicleta hacia afuera, mientras que su hijo iba detrás de él, yendo de lo más emocionado. Ya al estar afuera, Kenny lo subió y le colocó un casco.

- Anda, ten cuidado.

El niño nunca había conducido una bicicleta, pero veía a los otros niños cómo hacerlo. Empezó a pedalear, pero se le hizo muy difícil hacerlo hacia adelante, ya que era demasiado fuerte, así que empezó a pedalear al revés.

- Mami, no anda…. – dijo.

- Le estás dando mal, nene. – Rió un poco Butters.

Al rato, el niño ya había aprendido a manejar su bicicleta, así que iba por todos lados en ella. A veces se enredaba, y volvía a pedalear hacia atrás, pero esto lo corregía inmediatamente.

- Ten cuidado, bebé. – Dijo Butters.

- Síiiiiii, mami. – Contestó, mientras seguía paseando.

- ¿Qué tal va? – Preguntó Kenny, mientras se acercaba a ver.

- Bien.

Bolita seguía paseando, mientras sus padres lo vigilaban. En una de sus vueltas, la cadena de la bicicleta se salió de lugar, haciendo perder el equilibrio al niño. Kenny se alarmó al ver cómo el niño se acercaba a la carretera, así que fue corriendo y lo empujó, quitándolo del camino y siendo él atropellado por un auto que pasaba a toda velocidad. El niño se encontraba tirado en el suelo, llorando mientras veía la horrible escena. El lugar estaba lleno de sangre, así fue como vio morir a Kenny por primera vez. Butters corrió hacia Bolita y lo abrazó. El niño se aferraba a él, llorando, lamentándose por su papi, mientras que Butters también lloraba por la impresión.

Al día siguiente, Kenny llegó corriendo a casa, corrió rápidamente al cuarto de Butters, todo asustado.

- ¡BUTTERS! – Gritó al entrar.

- ¿Kenny?

- ¡¿Dónde está el niño?! – Preguntó, algo alterado.

- Está aquí, a mi lado. – Le informó Butters, mientras apuntaba al niño a su lado, tranquilizando a Kenny.

- Que susto….

Bolita dormía plácidamente, pero Kenny seguía nervioso por razones desconocidas. Butters lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo un poco, Kenny jadeó y le devolvió el abrazo, sin apartar la vista del niño.

- …. Lo llevaré a su cuarto. – Dijo.

- Kenny, empezará a llorar.

- Está dormido…. Yo me acostaré con él.

- Igual.

- ….

- Por favor.

- Bueno…. – Se resignó, no le importaba, sólo quería que el niño estuviese bien.

Butters se acostó al lado del niño nuevamente, mientras este se pegaba a él. Kenny sólo lo veía fijamente, suspiró con nerviosismo y se fue. Butters no entendía la actitud de Kenny, así que cargó al chico y lo llevó a la habitación en donde se encontraba su pareja. Kenny estaba acostado, con los brazos sobre los ojos. Butters, como no podía recordar la muerte de Kenny, pensó que se había ido ayer, y que por eso el niño lloró hasta dormirse. Para darle una sorpresa, lo despertó.

- Bolita, mira. – Dijo, mostrando a Kenny.

- ¡Papi! – El niño saltó de alegría y se fue corriendo a abrazar al rubio, el cual le regresó el abrazo.

- Te quiero…. –Le dijo.

- Yo también~ - Le contestó.

- Iré a hacer el desayuno. – Dijo Butters, sonriendo ante la escena.

Mientras se retiró, Kenny cayó en un sueño profundo. Se sentía bien volver y ver a su hijo sano y salvo.

Al rato, sintió algo suave encima de él que se movía por todo su torso. Se despertó y abrió un poco los ojos con curiosidad, lo único que vio fue una pequeña bola de pelos blanca con grandes orejas.

- ¿Qué demonios….?

- Kenny, es hora de co…. – Butters se detuvo en seco al entrar al cuarto y ver al conejo.

Kenny se empezó a asustar y miró a Butters.

- Butters….. Dime que Bolita está por allí…. – Pidió asustado.

- É-él se quedó contigo…. – Contestó igual de asustado.

- ….. – La mirada asustada de Kenny se dirigió al conejo que tenías sobre él. –N-no puede ser….

Esa pequeña bola de pelos, sin duda alguna era su pequeño conejito, Bolita de manzana, quien caminaba por todo el estómago de Kenny.

- Dios, no….

Kenny tomó al conejo, temblando. – No…. – Sus lágrimas empezaron a asomarse. - ¡NO!

* * *

**OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOOOOOOOOD! ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEER! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡No saben lo emocionaba que me sentía al escribir esto! D: ¡VIENE LA EMOCIÓN! ¡LLEGÓ LA SABROSURA DE LO AMARGO! ¡LLEGÓ LO BUENOOOOOOOO! ¡SE AVECINA UNA TORMENTA DE ARENAAAAAAAAAA!**

**luis carlos: Butters de mayor, con traje de Marjorine, se ve como la reina del arroz con pollo (?) Pues Karen era la vida de Kenny (Ahora es parte) ¿Qué haría él sin ella? (Aparte de matarse a pajas) Y esos tres ya aparecerán.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	13. Sin mi niñito

Las rodillas de Butters empezaron a sentirse débiles ante la vista, una vista nublada por las numerosas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. El animalito sólo movía la nariz, sin estar consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Kenny abrazó a Bolita, escondiendo su cabeza y llorando. Butters también lloraba como nadie, sin llegar a conseguir consuelo alguno, mientras que el otro acariciaba a Bolita.

- M-mi niño…. No….

- Mi bebé….

Mientras todo ocurría, Damián veía todo desde el inframundo a través de una bola de cristal.

- Veamos a los otros…. – Dijo el anticristo, mirando a otra bola de cristal que enfocaba a Clyde y a Token.

- Eso que haces es horrible, Damián. – Comentó Pip.

- No me importa.

- Lo que haces no tiene corazón, Damián. ¿Y si nos hicieran lo mismo? ¿Y si alguien nos arrebata a Demonio? – El inglés se fue indignado.

- …. Creo que aún no entiende que demonio es sólo de él.

Pip también llegó a tener un hijo propio, era un demonio pequeño que siempre lo molestaba, pero que a la vez lo quería. El pequeño se auto-proclamó el hijo del británico. Damián nunca estuvo realmente de acuerdo con esto, pero no le importaba, que Pip hiciera lo que se le daba la gana.

Mientras tanto, Token y Clyde lloraban por la pérdida de su hijo. Ambos se abrazaban y lloraban a más no poder, mientras que su perro estaba en frente de ellos, durmiendo. Tenía un gran tamaño, tanto por ser un San Bernardo, como por su edad perruna.

Más tarde, a Damián se le fue informado que Pip se había escapado del infierno, a este no le importó mucho, y seguía mirando a las parejas sufrir, pero Satán le ordenó ir a buscarlo, así que no tuvo otra opción más que irlo a buscar. Damián siempre fue muy permisivo con el chico, nunca le importaba mucho lo que hacía, y algo que hacía Pip era negarse a volver al infierno con el anticristo. A este no le importó, así que sencillamente lo dejó en la tierra, sufriendo frío y hambre, desamparado por varios días.

- Hey, puta. – Dijo Damián, apareciendo detrás de él, pero el rubio sólo lo ignoró. – Tu niño quiere verte.

Esa frase llamó la atención del rubio y volteó a ver a Damián. El demonio estaba sobre Damián, la lo hizo correr hacia Pip, pero apenas soltó a Damián, este empezó a retorcerse y chillar, alarmando a Pip.

- Él no puede estar fuera del infierno. – Dijo Damián. – Sólo si me toca puede estar bien. – Tomó al demonio sin siquiera inmutarse. – Nos vamos.

- Demonio…. – Dijo Pip, derramando lágrimas. – Lo siento….

El pequeño Demonio sólo chillaba, queriendo ir hacia Pip, mientras Damián caminaba para irse. A Pirrup le daba mucho dolor ver como su pequeño bebé chillaba por él, así que por impulso, se levantó del suelo con sus débiles piernas y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¿Vas a venir? – Preguntó Damián, la verlo cerca.

- Sí….

- Bien. – El anticristo sólo le tomó la mano y desapareció con él, apareciendo nuevamente en el infierno.

El demonio chilló y se lanzó hacia Pip otra vez, abrazándolo y besándolo con emoción, mientras que el británico lo abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su frente. Damián veía la escena sin emoción alguna, era algo que él mismo se esperaba. Pip acercó sus labios hacia una de las enormes orejas del demonio y le susurró.

- Te extrañé mucho. – El demonio chilló un poco, sin despegarse, causándole una sonrisa al inglés.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Black, Token le acercaba un plato de comida a su castaño. Ya habían pasado días desde que el niño se había convertido en un perro, pero el sentimiento de depresión seguía quedando en el ambiente.

- Clyde…. – Dijo Token. – Come un poco….

- No quiero.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo hambre.

- No has comido en días.

Tyde se levantó de donde estaba acostado y se acercó a Clyde para lamerle la mano. Clyde sólo le dirigió una mirada triste, mientras derramaba una lágrima. Token al ver esto, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó para tratar de consolarlo.

- No llores…. – Pidió.

- Me pides algo imposible, Token…. – Contestó el otro, aún derramando lágrimas.

- …. No lo es, Clyde.

El perro se montó sobre las piernas del castaño, sin importar lo grande que era. Clyde sólo le acarició la cabeza con tristeza, mientras que el San Bernardo se pegaba contra su mano para sentir mejor las caricias de su amado humano. Lanzó un ligero ladrido sin razón alguna y se bajó de las piernas del amante de tacos, retirándose de una vez. La pareja quedó en silencio.

En otro lugar, Bolita iba por la cocina, curioseando el lugar y olfateando todo lo que tenía en frente. Butters siempre lo seguía para que no le pasase nada, seguía muy al pendiente de lo que hacía su hijo a pesar de que ahora era un conejito.

- ¿Qué haces, Buttercup? – Preguntó Kenny, al ver la vigilancia de Butters.

- Vigilar a Bolita.

- No creo que le vaya a pasar nada.

- Igual lo seguiré cuidando.

Kenny no contestó ante eso, y se dispuso también a ver al conejito que seguía yendo por la cocina. Se fue corriendo hacia Butters al asustarse con quién sabe qué y el rubio lo cargó, abrazándolo y acariciándolo. El conejito temblaba y Butters sólo lo arrullaba. Kenny se les quedó mirando, haciéndose la imagen mental de que Bolita de Manzana seguía siendo un niño. Al ver esto, sintió una punzada en su pecho, así que se fue a su cuarto.

- ¿Kenny? – Butters lo siguió. – Kenny ¿Qué pasa? – Miró a su novio, quien estaba acostado, con los brazos sobre los ojos.

- …. Nada.

- Algo te pasa, Kenny. Yo lo sé.

- …. – Kenny no quiso responder, pero lo hizo de todos modos. – Extraño al niño, Butters….

- Yo igual, Kenny.

El brazo de Kenny se movió para frotar sus ojos y limpiar sus lágrimas. El chico rubio de camisa celeste se acercó y colocó al conejito en el pecho de Kenny y se abrazó a este, para poder consolarlo. Kenny le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba a Bolita. Después de un rato, Butters le tomó la mano al encapuchado y este le dio un beso.

- Te quiero, Buttercup.

- Yo también, al igual que a Bolita.

- ¿Crees que algún día volverá a ser un niño….?

- Espero.

- Yo también….

* * *

**Mooooooooooo... D: Gente triste... u3u**

**mfer. or06: ¡Nena, estabas perdida desde el capítulo 8! D: Que bueno que has vuelto :3 Bueno, ya qué o3o que bueno que te haya gustado~**

**luis carlos: Pues sí, si buscas en uno de mis capítulos, narra sobre los dibujos de Bolita. Al terminar el fic, puse un link donde mostraba lo que dibujó, y decía que Bolita recordaba las muertes de Kenny. Y bueno, ahora que es un conejito... Van a chillar ¿Qué más? o3o**

**NEKITOGIRLCHAN: Otra que se aparece :O Estará más interesante, nena ;3**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	14. La vuelta de los niños

Demonio siempre había sido un niño consentido, la típica historia del amado por la madre e ignorado por el padre. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, odiaba a Damián, y Damián lo odiaba a él o sencillamente no le hacía ningún caso, pero no se molestaban el uno con el otro. Siempre la atención de Demonio estaba sobre Pip, y la de Pip sobre Demonio. El pequeño diablillo no hablaba, sólo hacía sonidos, pero nunca ninguna palabra. A veces chillaba, queriendo sacar algo de su garganta, Pip nunca sabía lo que era.

Siempre abría la boca, queriendo hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Demonio? – Preguntó Pip al ver la actitud de su niño nuevamente.

- Yo…. Ah…. – Logró balbucear, sorprendiendo al rubio.

- ¡Demonio! ¡Hablaste! – Exclamó Pip, sonriendo feliz.

- Ah…. – El diablillo quería seguir diciendo palabras.

- Está bien, pequeño. – Ante esto, el demonio negó con la cabeza y siguió intentando.

- T-t-te…. – Un pequeño chillido salió de su garganta. – T-te quie…. Quie…. Ahg…. – Su garganta empezó a cerrarse un poco. – Quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, corazón. – Pip le sonrió y el pequeño lo abrazó.

Damián los veía fijamente, sin siquiera decir nada. Pip notó esto y dejó que su pequeño Demonio se fuera a jugar para poder acercarse al anticristo y hablar con él a solas.

- Damián, lo siento…. – Dijo, abrazándolo. – No quería decir esas cosas, en serio.

- Ya no importa. – Contestó, mientras lo miraba.

- …. Lo sé, es muy tarde ahora…. Si lo deseas, me iré a vivir con las demás personas normales del infierno.

- Pip, desde que llegaste, has sido normal como las otras personas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te odio, por eso.

- ¿Uhm?

- Lo que oíste. La verdad, siempre te he odiado, y lo sabes. – Con esto, lo abrazó.

- ¿Damián?

- Cállate, que te odio.

El rubio sólo lo abrazó sin decir nada.

La vida con los animales no era tan mala, a pesar de que extrañaban que fueran niños. Clyde se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar con Butters, ahora ya no se sentía tan deprimido y aprendió a disfrutar su tiempo de caridad con Tyde. Jugaba con él a la pelota, corrían juntos y demás, como solía hacer con su perro Rex y como tenía planeado hacer con Tyde. Butters también era muy feliz con su conejito, jamás llegó a despreciarlo, porque recordaba que eso era originalmente, un conejo. Así iba a ser su vida de todos modos cuando Kenny se lo dio, criando a un conejo y no a un niño, estuvo feliz así. Pero no todos eran felices, alguien no lo era, quien era Satán. Él se descargaba siempre sobre su hijo.

- ¿Quién es el demonio de mamá? –Preguntó Pip, sonriendo mientras jugaba con Demonio, quien se apuntó a él mismo.

Pirrup sonrió y lo besó en su frente, para que luego Demonio le tomara su cara, la lamiera y luego le diera un beso. Pip se rió, mientras que el diablillo se aferraba a él. Bostezó queriéndose ver adorable, pero se veía feo por mostrar sus enormes dientes e hizo como que se dormía, esto le sacó otra risa al británico. El momento se acabó, cuando Damián entró a la habitación, suspirando.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- No es nada. – Contestó suspirando.

- Dímelo, por favor.

- Que no es nada. – Damián se sentó a su lado, creando pequeñas llamas.

- Creas llamas cuando estás molesto. – Damián volvió a suspirar, poniendo un tono burlón y molesto.

- Tengo que volver a los animales en niños.

- Bolita y Tyde…. ¿Por qué?

- El muy estúpido dice que les da lástima. – Dijo, refiriéndose a Satán. – Bueno, lo haré para que deje de joder. – Prosiguió, haciendo un círculo de fuego.

- Uhm…. – Pip sólo apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de su demonio.

- Bueno, lo haré para que deje de joder. – Declaró el anticristo al terminar de crear un pequeño círculo de fuego.

* * *

Bolita iba saltando por debajo de la cama de Butters, mientras movía su nariz. Butters lo sacó de la cama y lo abrazó, acariciándolo un poco. Extrañaba a su hijo, pero no podía hacer más nada. También amaba al conejito, porque seguía siendo su Bolita de manzana. Le sonrió y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, mientras que la bola de pelos temblaba. A Butters se le hizo extraño que el pequeño temblase y se volviese cada vez más pesado, así que lo miró. Poco a poco, el pequeño conejito iba creciendo y haciéndose más humano.

- ¡MAMI! – Exclamó cuando era completamente humano. Sus pequeños ojitos estabas llenos de lágrimas.

- B-B-B-Bolita…. – Butters empezó a llorar de igual forma.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – El niño seguía llorando mientras se abrazaba como si no hubiese un mañana al rubio.

- ¡KENNY! –Llamó Butters, mientras apretaba al niño.

El muchacho de la parca se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba acostado y fue a revisar. Al llegar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Allí estaba su niño, su chiquito, abrazando a Butters. Ya no era un conejito, de nuevo volvía a ser su hijo.

* * *

- ¡TOKEN! – Llamaba Clyde, mientras abrazaba a un desnudo Tyde. Ante su llamado, el chico afro descendiente llegó corriendo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Token preguntó algo asustado, hasta que vio al niño. – ¡Tyde!

- Creo que necesita ropa. – Comentó Clyde con una risa, mientras se trataba de limpiar las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo volvió a ser un niño? – Preguntó Token, aún sin salir de su shock.

- No lo sé. – Token no prestó mucha atención a la respuesta del castaño y sonrió, para luego abrazar al niño fuertemente.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Tyde, mi niño!

- Mi asfixia. – Se quejó el pequeño.

- Token, suelta al niño. – Comentó Clyde, riéndose por la expresión del niño.

- ¡Perdón! Es que es tan…. ¡AHG! – Token sólo los abrazó más fuerte a ambos, mientras Clyde se seguía riendo.

- Siento el viento mis pompas…. –Comentó Tyde. Token sólo lo miró por un momento y se rió. Clyde lo cubrió con una sábana que estaba usando el día anterior y también rió.

Ambas familias se sintieron aliviadas a que los niños volviesen. Durante un tiempo, Clyde no volvió a separarse del niño, causando algunos problemas, pero algo que se resolvió fácilmente. Karen también se emocionó mucho al ver al niño nuevamente, así que hizo un banquete para celebrar.

* * *

**¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualicé esto? ¿1, 2, 3 meses? No sé, ¡QUIERO ESCRIBIR, COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOO! volveré a ponerme al corriente de esto, lamento que sea tan corto, pero ya empezará la acción. Gracias.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


End file.
